Sacrifice
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: What if Nakago was brought back from the dead after Tamahome defeated him ? Just who would bring him back and why ? What if Miaka agreed to marry Nakago to make sure he didn't kill Tamahome ? What if she had to battle Seriyuu ? Who would win ?
1. Chapter 1

Miaka smiled.

Dressed in her height school uniform, she felt confident. She would soon be eighteen. Than, she could legally marry.

School had been hard, but the Book of the four Gods had been far worse.

She had survived, and had won; defeating the most evil man she had ever known. He had died, and she had summoned Suzaku, sealing Seriyuu.

Thankfully, things had been peaceful since, as she had settled down with a normal life once more, which including dating Taka.

But, at last she could marry her beloved. After all, she wore her wedding ring, which was now her engagement ring.

Sitting in the park, she waited. With school out, she could relax.

She knew that it was now a matter of time before the consummated the relationship. With things being settled, she wanted to marry him in this world, knowing how her mother would react if she claimed Taka wanted to father her children. To her, Miaka was unmarried.

It had been hard to wait, _very_ hard. But it would be worth it. She wanted her first time to be with Taka, as a virgin.

Since she would soon be old enough to marry, she decided to tell her mother the basics and that she would marry as soon as possible after her 18th birthday. She wanted to focus on being Taka's wife.

It had been so hard, since they had married in his world, but he had wanted her to have a life before they would settle down. Also, he wanted her to work hard, as he did see the value of getting educated. He wanted to be good provider.

At least her mother wouldn't be too shocked. Taka had made an effort to be on good terms with her family.

She blushed as she pictured being pregnant with Taka's child.

Smiling, she decided to get herself some ice cream.

* * *

Nearby, a tall blond lawyer typed on a laptop, talking to a client with an ear piece. Although a clear foreigner, there was nothing that looked insecure about him.

Although the man was speaking calmly and politely, there was something intimating about him. He looked …..almost dangerous..

The man looked well groomed, but there was something that spoke if hidden danger. The civilized appearance seemed to be a façade.

The man had been re born in another country, but knew what he wanted was in Japan.

Miaka smiled, licking her strawberry cone.

Not paying attention, she stumbled to avoid hitting a baby squirrel.

That was when her cone landed on someone wearing an expensive looking blue-black suit.

Miaka turned to apologize, but stopped.

The blond hair….

Scared hazel eyes looked into icy blue ones.

Miaka gulped. It had been almost three years since she had last seen him, and he had been killed.

"You……"

Alexander smirked as he casually threw the cone in the trash.

"You ruined my jacket, how will you compensate me?" he asked calmly, but with a predatory glare that left her blood cold

Miaka backed up. She knew how cruel he could be, and he didn't appear to be any cuddlier that he had been the last time.

"Stay away form me" she whimpered.

Alexander looked down at her engagement ring. Miaka gulped. She remembered what he had done to her engagement necklace during that horrible time in Hokken.

She looked up and saw his eyes seemed just as cold as before. No compassion, humanity, or emotion…..

"Nakago…."

That was when he stood up. He gave her a flawless bow.

"How nice to see you again, priestess if Suzaku. I'm Alexander Cranston, but feel free to call me Nakago if you wish."

Miaka took a step back, wondering of she should try to run off. Could she even escape him?

Alexander looked her over, making her feel dirty. She resisted the urge to put her hands over her breasts.

To her shock, he simply chuckled.

To her shock, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out business card holder and held out his card.

Slowly, she took it.

**Alexander Cronston**

**Attorney **

Miaka's eyes went wide as she learned her most feared enemy was a lawyer. As she turned to run, she felt his hand clamp down on her wrist before she could take a single step.

Yes, he was still cat quick. Bad for her.

That was when he pulled her back. Caught off guard, she didn't have time to react before she felt him pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

The feel of his chest on her back…..he was just as strong as ever. And more dangerous.

Petrified, she froze, unsure of what to do.

To her shock, he calmly smiled.

"Wondering what I'm doing back from the dead my dear miko ?"

"Uh……"

"To be very honest I have no idea why I was brought back, but it doesn't really matter now, does it ?'

He smiled as he kissed her neck, feeling her shiver.

"How is Tamahome ?"

"Stay away from him!"

"The business between us is none of your concern, so I advise you to mind your own business."

Miaka grabbed her bag and ran out of the park, feeling Alexander stare at her the whole time.

* * *

Taka fumed.

"He's back ?!"

Miaka nodded.

"I killed him! Why didn't he stay dead?!"

Yui sighed.

"It just doesn't make sense. Could he have planned this all along ?"

"Who knows? Either way, I'm gonna need to kill him again."

* * *

After a sleepless night, she had decided to just confront him.

Everyone had fought for her, it was only right she fight this time.

So, she had gotten up early and decided to hunt him down.

It wasn't that hard, as all she had to do was look at the directory of every office, and narrow down her search.

By mind morning, she had found the right office.

Walking in, few notice her, as she took and elevator and made her way up to the 24th floor.

Gulping, she didn't bother to knock as she snuck past the secretary.

Walking down the hall, she found the room she wanted and walked right in, wanting to catch him off guard.

However, he seemed to ignore her, as he typed on an expensive looking lap top. Surprised, she just stared.

Even in this life he was still the very image of masculine perfection. But, his looks hid his black heart. He was demon in angel's clothing.

Shrugging, she closed the door. Looking around, he must be too distracted to notice her.

His office...it showed wealth and success. Everything looked so...modern. He himself looked like man of means. The suit ...

"To what do I owe the honor of the visit?"

Miaka jumped like cat. She looked behind her.

He was smirking, as he sat at his desk. Had he known she was there the whole time?

"I had other things to attend to, and I certainly wasn't going to stop my work for an intruder like yourself."

"I want you to leave me and my friends alone" she demanded.

"Hm, perhaps would you care to discuss this over lunch ?"

"What ?!"

"I have the time, and we should talk. There an exclusive restaurant on the first floor."

* * *

He had begun to tidy his office.

"Try anything, and you'll pay!"

"Do you think badly of me ?"

"You're the Walking Icicle."

"Do not test my patience my dear miko."

"You're not a shogun, don't think you can ..."

Alexander gave her a smirk.

"I'm a lawyer, so do not get me angry."

* * *

The place was beautiful. It was the very definition of elegance and prestige. Live plants, fountains, fish tanks...

He got them a booth at the very back. She decided that since he would pay, she ordered the most expensive thing, lobster. He didn't show any protest, so she concentrated on her food.

It was ...so good.

As she ate she looked around. She knew she looked out of place. The whole place was full of all sorts of important people. And here she was, in her school uniform and odangos in her hair. Totally out of place.

He'd just brought her her to make her feel...awkward. She's seen the stares, and knew she wouldn't escape unnoticed.

_Take the schoolgirl to the castle, and make her feel more grubbly..._

She took a sip of her water and decided to put her time to good use. They still needed to talk.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked quietly. "All I want is to lead a normal life."

"Because you and that ...whelp destroyed my chances at victory. You need to pay for you insolence."

Miaka glared. He had been pure evil, with all the hell she'd been forced to endure because of him, especially that night in Hokken. She glared and fiery hazel eyes met icy blue ones.

"Considering the hell you put me thought...I'm glad you died!"

Alexander froze and pinned her with an icy glare. She froze as the look was filled with pure black hatred.

That was when his cell rang. His face went back and he quickly began to talk.

"I need to pick up something at my apartment."

"Aw, and you were such a gentleman. Treating me to such a nice meal, and now it's over so soon" she said her voice syrupy.

"Your coming with me, we still have more to discuss" he replied signing the waitress for the bill.

"No, go play like good boy" she replied as she took a sip of water.

He smirked.

"I hardly think I could be mistaken for a boy, don't you agree?"

Miaka began to chock and Alexander thumped her on the back, and she sputtered, gasping.

"Now, let's get going."

Meekly, she complied.

_If it hadn't been for his quick reflexes..._

She blushed as she followed m him keeping her eyes down and walking into a plant. Dirt spilled, making a mess.

"Sorry!"

That was when she felt him wrap an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry, my fiancée is very tired."

Miaka gasped.

_"Fiancée? What the hell ?!"_

* * *

Liquid silver, it was the only way to describe the color of his car.

She didn't know anything about cars, other than the basics. But a first glace told her that this car was...expensive.

* * *

His place was simple, but impressive. It was clear that the apartment had only a single resident, but it was clean and modern. There eve thing looked to be the best, and she wondered what the monthly rent would be. The walls were painted a pale grayish blue.

It wasn't decorated very much, except with a few geodes, fossils and paintings.

_Does he have a maid ? I can't imagine he would actually do any type of housework. _

"Feel free to look around, I need to make phone call." he said, walking into an efficient looking office. He began to set up his laptop.

She looked around Why not? And she _was_ curious. Still, she had to be on her guard, she was in enemy territory.

One big room made up a living room, and had a kitchen with a small eating area.

Another room had been the office, and had several filled book shelves.

She yelped as she saw the bedroom.

It had huge king sized bed with blue-black bedding and nice bathroom with marble. The furniture looked...expensive. The whole room looked simple, but like it was in some type of high end resort.

She walked over and saw the dresser.

She blushed as she realized she was in the same room where he would be nude on occasion. She looked to her left and saw part of a bathroom.

She saw pulled back some drapes, and found a huge glass window that made up an entire wall. The view was amazing.

"Find anything of interest?"

She jumped like startled cat. How had he managed to sneak up on her ?

"Uh..." she said, as she smirked.

"Do you like my bedroom?" he asked, looking sly.

Miaka ran out, hearing him chuckle.

She froze when she saw the tea and cookies on a small table. When had he prepared them?

"I thought you would like something to drink."

"Uh, I'm still full from that lobster ..."

She looked on. What kind of cookies were those ? The looked weird.

Than she shook her head. She was in Alexander's apartment, and it was strangely like that time in Hokken...

She bit her lips, nervous.

There were two possibilities.

1. He was simply being hospitable (not likely)

2. He was up to something

She gulped as she realized that she was completely at his mercy. In his apartment.

She gulped. Coming here had been a mistake. She should've tried to escape...

She looked over. He casually poured the tea as she debated on running out, or trying to ... run outside and ...

When he picked up a cookie, her stomach growled.

She looked down, enraged. How could she still be hungry?

"Shut up!"

"Please, help yourself." he said, sitting down.

She found the sight of Alexander eating cookies somewhat fascinating. She didn't know why, perhaps it was because she had never seen him eat sweets, until now. It made him appear ... normal.

Miaka gulped. She slowly made her way over. Maybe she was just...paranoid. So far, he hadn't done anything.

"Um, what are those ?"

"Cookies, they were imported from England."

Miaka slowly picked one up and took a bite. Maybe she was just over reacting. He hadn't tried anything.

* * *

She sighed, in bliss.

The tea..it was...amazing.

She looked at the tea. Than, she shook her head and gasped. Her head was feeling fuzzy.

She felt petrified. She had to leave!

"You drugged me..." she said as tears fell down her cheek. Had he planned this all along ? Just when she was starting to trust him...

Alexander smirked.

Feeling groggy. she stood up, and felt dizzy. When she felt herself fall, she felt Alexander catch her.

Miaka's worst fears were coming back. Would he finally rape her? She would be vulnerable and alone with him...in his apartment. No one would hear her scream.

She felt her blood turn to ice as she felt him kiss her on the lips, gently. She whimpered, but was to weak to fight back, not that she would've been able too.

Vaguely, she became aware that he had picked her up and had carried her into the bedroom. It was like that night in Hokken...

Only this time, no one would come for her.

"Please...leave...me..."

Alexander smiled an angelic looking smile.

She closed her eyes and the last thing she felt was Alexander set her on the bed. A tear fell down her face as she knew that when she woke up, her virginity would be gone.

* * *

Miaka woke up.

She gasped as she sat up, noting she was still fully dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Had he tried anything? If he had raped her while she was asleep...but why would he put her clothes back on if he had? Her body didn't even hurt, in fact, she felt well rested.

Getting up, her head felt clear.

Slowly, she walked and looked out the large window. She had to leave. It had been a mistake to confront him. She cursed herself for being so...idiotic. He could never be trusted.

Looking outside, she sighed. It was evening, and she'd been asleep for a few hours. Everyone would be worried about her by now.

_How could I be so stupid? I should've learned my lesson that night in Hokken!_

He was right after all, she really was an idiot.

_Tamahome! I need you!_

Closing the draped she stepped back, trying to come up with a way to sneak out.

"Leaving so soon?" he said silkily.

Miaka gasped as she turned around. He leaned on the door frame. And looked as calm as ever.

She gave him a black glare of hate. It had to have been some type of sick joke….

Alexander raised blond eyebrow, but smirked.

Miaka walked over and slapped him as she remembered how crude he had been that night in Hokken, not to mention the stunt he had just pulled.

He glared as he wiped away blood. She could tell she'd caught him off guard.

"Don't anger me. Do you think anyone could save you? Besides, if I _had_ wanted to do something, I'd have done it the second we were inside. You couldn't stop me and you know it."

Miaka hung her head as she knew she was trapped.

Than, he grasped her face. She looked into his harsh glare. His eyes looked cold.

"I should return the favor."

Miaka gulped, knowing that if he slapped her...

Then he let her go.

"Consider this your final warning. I will break you if you if you challenge me ever again."

Miaka gulped.

"Now, let's get you back home. We can't have your pet baka worrying."

"It's Taka." she muttered.

He smiled.

"You really should get that pet of yours a litter box."

Miaka looked up, hurt. How dare he insult Taka!

"You….jackass! You sore loser! Don't insult him!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should actually care about my murderer?"

"I hope he kicks your ass!"

He shrugged. Her odangos may be gone, but her temper still remained.

"Would you rather defend him, or do you want to head home?'

"I'll make my own way!"

"Nonsense, I insist on making sure you get home safely."

"Knock it off; we both know you want to see me and Taka dead!"

He chuckled. Miaka could really be amusing when her buttons were pushed. He'd have to use this to his advantage.

"I'll take you….and I won't take no for an answer."

"Bite me!"

He responded by slowly licking his lips.

Miaka backed up, looking very nervous. Taka had told her that after whipping him one time, Nakago had licked him.

* * *

Miaka sighed.

Alexander seemed to ignore her as he drove her home, which was fine with her.

Trading insults with her arch enemy hadn't helped, and nothing of value had been accomplished today.

She ignored the driver, wondering how she could bring him down.

Looking up when he stopped, she saw her home …and gulped.

Taka was looking out of the windows.

Miaka gulped.

"Crap."

Alexander however, calmly walked out…just as the front door flew open of the apartment complex.

"What have you done to her?! I'll kill you!" Taka snapped.

Alexander smirked. And calmly stood by his car. But she knew he would try something.

Miaka gulped and knew she had to step in or she'd be calling 911…but not for Nakago.

"Taka stop!" she begged. To her shock and relief, Taka obeyed.

Alexander smiled and clapped. This was the most amusing thing he'd seen all day, better than unnerving Miaka.

"Nice trick. Can you balance a ball on your nose?"

Taka glared. Alexander stopped clapping and stared. He knew this was a prime opportunity, and he wasn't going to miss this for anything.

All that required for the fire was the right fuel.

"Do you know where she was all day today? She was with me."

Miaka bit her lip, as she saw the anger and hurt on Taka's face.

"When we were alone in my apartment, and I showed her a good time."

Miaka didn't stop as the tears came. She could see the unspoken question on his face.

"We….. Tamahome, I wasn't unfaithful! He just took me out to lunch and …."

"_You did what _?!" he roared.

"I only wanted to help!"

"Help?! You should've known better. Did you offer to sleep with him if he would leave me alone?!"

Miaka glared. Did he really think she was that desperate? That she would offer herself like some whore?

"You'd think I'd sleep with him after all he's done to you?! How can you even think that?" she snapped.

"You went to his apartment, alone. What am I supposed to think?" he said, giving her a stern glare.

Miaka clenched her fist. To have Taka think she would have sex with Alexander , just so that he'd leave him alone…

"I only wanted to help; I want us to be together!"

Taka shook his head, and looked disgusted.

"I can't believe you were so reckless, especially after Hokken!"

Miaka gasped, as the comment stung. She glared.

"I told you to never bring that up!"

Taka looked down, but didn't say a word.

Miaka turned and glared. Only the Walking Icicle would find them fighting entertaining.

"Don't you have something better to do?!" she snarled.

"After seeing this spectacle, I think I'll take my leave."

Bowing, Alexander smiled as he headed to his car.

* * *

At his apartment, he smiled as he sipped the wine.

Just like last time Miaka was the key to him getting what he wanted. If he wanted to get revenge on that baka, he had to go after Miaka.

Seeing them fight, it had been priceless.

He frowned as an idea came to him. The best way to get his revenge would be to separate them. True, he knew they were married, but they weren't married in this world.

Hm, what if he got Miaka to marry him…to have Tamahome live out the rest of his life knowing his enemy had gotten Miaka?

He got up, and held his glass of wine, as he walked around, imaging Miaka living in his apartment.

Not a completely unpleasant thought, but not a first choice. Still, he couldn't think of a better way to make Tamahome suffer.

He stopped as he came to his bedroom. He'd lived on his own ever since he'd moved out, but he could tolerate having Miaka share his apartment.

Smirking, he knew he could at least get some entertainment at least, as she hadn't been shy about insulting him.

Being married to Miaka, now that would be perfect, and he could also have total control over her, and it would keep Taka from coming after him.

Still, Miaka was childish, temperamental….and not even that pretty. But she wasn't ugly. And she did have the womanly curves.

Not that he would be tempted to bed her. He had no desire for an unrefined, childish, glutton who still threw a tantrum.

And the sooner he got Miaka nabd Taka to divorce, the better.

* * *

Yui held her friend.

Taka had left, with no apology, and she had begged Yui to come over.

"He brought up Hokken, how could he?!" Miaka sobbed.

"With Nakago being back, we're all under stress, but he still should've kept his mouth shut about that" Yui said.

"Do you think we'll break up?"

"Miaka, he loves you, and you're his wife. But, I do have to agree that you shouldn't have gone off on your own like that. It's Nakago we're dealing with, even if he now calls himself Alexander; and I know just how ruthless he can be."

Miaka nodded.

"I just wanted to help. Everyone fought for me; I just didn't want them to get hurt."

* * *

Miaka sulked.

As today was Saturday, she had Taka had originally planned on spending the day together. But, she hadn't heard from him.

Her first fight with Taka…..it had been horrible.

Would he forgive her?

* * *

Taka opened his eyes and swore, using words that would've made Tasuki proud.

After leaving Miaka, he'd come back, and had spent the night drinking the sake that his neighbors had gotten him as a gag gift a few days ago.

Now, he had a hangover.

Frowning, he knew getting drunk was stupid, but he'd been so angry and frustrated…

Even in this life, Nakago was ruining his plans with Miaka. And he just didn't know how to fight back without getting sued.

Slowly he got up, vowing to find a way to be with Miaka.

"I'll show you!" he said, tripping over his text books, and promptly knocking himself out as his head hit the carpet.

A second later, he was snoring.

* * *

Miaka sat in her room, and jumped as the phone rang.

"Hello ?"

"I'm picking you up in thirty minutes, don't keep me waiting." a voice demanded.

"You suck!" Miaka yelled as loud as she could into the phone.

The last thing she heard was a chuckle before the caller on the other end hung up.

* * *

Alexander looked at the apartment, and smirked.

The last thing that baka would expect to see would be coming for him.

Smiling, he knocked.

Waiting several moments, he frowned before he knocked again.

After a few more moments passed, he tried the knob, and was surprised to find the door unlocked.

Looking in, the first thing he smelled was sake. Lots of it.

Hearing some light snoring, he followed the sound until he came to Taka, who was out cold.

If he wasn't in a hurry he would've used this to his advantage, but he didn't have the time. Instead, he glared.

* * *

Setting Taka down on the sofa in his apartment, he hoped the whelp wouldn't stain it like an untrained puppy.

Still, part of the job was done.

* * *

Miaka jumped as there was loud knock on her door.

Cautions, she opened it, to find Alexander.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Not even when I'm going to take you to Baka?"

"It's Taka!"

* * *

As Miaka set next to Taka, Alexander made a cure that would pretty much kill a hangover, and get to person into a semi function state.

It was the only reason he'd brought both Miaka and taka to his apartment to sign divorce papers that would annul their marriage that had taken place in Hong-Nan.


	3. Chapter 3

Miaka was too worried about Taka to concentrate on anything else.

"Geeze, I can't believe you got drunk! Wake up! I won the lottery!" Miaka snapped.

Taka only continued to sleep, but now he began to drool.

"Money……" he muttered.

Miaka sighed.

"Give him this."

She turned to find Alexander holding out a glass, with something that smelled foul.

Miaka threw him glared and nodded.

* * *

Alexander smiled.

To say this was going to be amusing was putting it lightly.

That liquid was from his days as a shogun, and was recipe that chased away any hangover. He'd learned it from one of his soldiers, but had never had the need to use it, as he saw getting drunk as a sign of weakness, and being unable to deal with your own problems….and waste of money.

Sitting at his table, he calmly watched.

* * *

After sitting Taka up, Miaka began to pour some of the liquid down, which Taka seemed to swallow on his own.

She was surprised that the glass wasn't even half way full.

When the glass was empty, she sat back.In seconds, Taka opened his eyes and began to swear with words that would've put Tasuki to shame.

His hair looked wild, and Miaka could smell he needed a bath…..and to brush his teeth.

After a few moments, he just moaned as Miaka stared at him in shock.

"Congratulations on being bilingual" Alexander said.

Taka looked up and glared. But, he had to admit, he didn't have a hangover. His head felt clear.

"What the hell did…."

Than, he looked down and saw the flolder, and got a very bad feeling.

"Now, can both of you please sit down as I have something that requires your immediate attention."

* * *

Miaka glared. Only Alexander would have the nerve to ask her to divorce Taka as they sat in his apartment.

"You don't have any shame do you?!" she snapped.

"You don't even have the right!" Taka snapped, back to his usual self.

Alexander smiled. This was turning out to be a very good day, at least for him.

"That marriage wasn't legal, at least not here. Still, I don't want it be a future problem."

"You're just jealous blondie! I'm not going to divorce my wife!" he said, holding out his wedding ring.

Alexander smiled as Taka gave him an obscene hand gesture.

"Do you think, Baka, I would ever let _you_ stand in my way?"

"It's Taka. And you can just kiss my ass! Miaka is _my_ wife!"

"And that's the way it's going to be. Nothing will keep us apart, not even a walking icicle!" Miaka snapped.

He looked over to see Miaka giving him a black glare. He gave her a smile, and turned back to Taka.

"Then, I suggest that you divorce her or you will be sued by myself for arson and vandalism, as you tried to set fire to my apartment earlier , because I wouldn't give you money for beer and sake."

Miaka gasped, as she knew he could get expelled from the university for this.

"You jackass, that's blackmail!" Taka snapped, looking enraged.

"Didn't you also ask for money for a blue pill that is for impotence?"

Miaka just stared as Alexander smirked. Now that was harsh.

Taka could feel his face going red with rage as Alexander gave a throaty chuckle.

"You both will not leave my apartment until you've sign these divorce papers" he said, pointing to a folder. "They will make you legally divorced. All you both need to do is sign were that blue tag is. Even you two bakas should be able to do that."

* * *

Miaka shook her head. This was…..why? She had done her job as the Priestess of Suzaku, and why was she being denied her only wish, a future with Taka? It was like she was being punished.

After all that she had been forced to endure…..she wasn't getting the one thing she wanted. It was being taken away from her, and she couldn't stop it.

She looked over, and saw the same smile that she had seen when Alexander had been Nakago.

She knew he'd won, nothing could stop him.

"You……" she said, filled with rage and anger.

Taka shook his head. Tears were rolling down his face.

"You really are sick, you know that?!" he snarled.

He smiled. At last, he'd make those two pay for ruining his plans.

"Blame yourself. You killed me" he said.

But he wasn't done yet. He held out his hands.

"Your rings please"

Miaka shook her head. He couldn't…

"No!"

Taka glared.

"Go to hell!"

Alexander smiled.

"The rings , or I will put a bounty on your head with the Yakuza."

Miaka's face went ashen. Alexander was just sick enough to do that.

* * *

Miaka watched with Taka, as Alexander held their wedding rings…then took them over to the kitchen.

She looked on as he set the rings on a cutting bored.

Taka held her hand, as Alexander left thr room, only to come back moments later with a sword. Then, she watched in horror as he headed back to the kitchen.

"This is called a Jian sword. I've been meaning to see how sharp it is."

"Please don't!" Miaka begged. Alexander was standing near the rings, and if he...

Alexander ignored her as he brought the sword down, cutting the rings in half.

* * *

Miaka sobbed as Alexander calmly threw the rings in the trash.

Her wedding ring…her marriage….. all gone.

Taka held her hand.

"Miaka, I swear, this won't stop us."

Alexander smiled.

"It's rude to lie, and besides, why would I let you two be happy after you defeated me ?"

Taka just looked down and didn't respond.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, Miaka, will you marry me?"

Taka's jaw dropped as Miaka's face went ashen.

"What?" she asked, looking faint.

"I apologize for not having a ring, but you can pick out your own. Money is no object."

"You think I'd marry you after everything you've done ?!" she snapped.

"You will, if you want to make sure Taka stays out of trouble with the law."

Taka gave a bitter laugh.

"That was your plan all along blondie …" he said.

That was when Taka stood up. Miaka looked over, as the dark look on his face scared her. She had never seen him look so mad.

"To hell with the law, and to hell with you! I'm not gonna let you steal my future, you'll pay!"

"Taka.."

Taka stood up.

"I don't give damn what you do, but you're not gonna get away with hurting Miaka!"

Alexander gave cold smile.

"Taka!" Miaka shouted.

"Stay out of this Miaka, he won't keep us apart!"

Alexander smiled. He gripped Taka's throat.

Taka's anger had been his error. Too distracted, it had been child's play to stop him. His anger had made him careless.

It had been foolish for him to assume he didn't have the military skills he'd had as the shogun.

"Any funeral requests? Maybe I should have you buried in a pet cemetery, like the dumb animal you are."

* * *

Miaka was sobbing. Alexander would really have no problem killing her beloved Taka…

She wrapped her arms around Alexander's waist.

Taka had done so much for her, and she could make the sacrifice this time.

"I'll marry you, just…don't hurt him!"

Alexander smiled.

They all stood by Taka's residence.

Taka's face... it was the look of someone whose sprit had been broken. Which is what exactly what had happened.

"You won, are you happy?" he asked, looking defeated.

"Happy yes, but the prize certainly isn't anything special."

Miaka silently cried.

* * *

The days that passed were surprisingly uneventful. Alexander never called, or showed up….but she knew he hadn't forgotten about her.

In fact, his absence only seemed to make her more edgy.

Her birthday came, but she didn't feel like celebrating…or eating.

Late that night, she snuck out, determined to have one good reason to celebrate.

Miaka knocked.

She knew it had been risky, but she had to see her beloved.

"Taka ?"

The door opened. Taka looked tired, but he looked surprisingly calm.

"Miaka?"

"Let's elope! I'm eighteen; we can go to another country!"

Taka shook his head.

"You know he would hurt us down, both of us. We could never escape him."

Miaka looked down. What was he holding? It looked like a letter.

"Come on, let's talk."

* * *

Alexander watched as they sat in the park.

He had stopped to make a phone call, and had planned on taking Miaka out to shop for an engagement ring tomorrow morning.

Curious, he watched as they entered the park.

* * *

Miaka and Taka sat on the bench.

"I summoned Suzaku, why am I being punished? I'm not the one …I shouldn't be ..why me ?"

"I don't know" Taka said, his voice calm.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him, you're the only one I've ever loved. "

"I guess…..it wasn't meant to be."

Miaka looked over.

"Why? We can …."

"Miaka, he sent me something in the mail. It's a scholarship to Oxford, in England. He says he'll cover my entire tuition and all my other expenses up to graduation for anything I study….if I leave Tokyo within a week."

Miaka looked down, and took the piece of paper he held out. She shook her head.

"He's just paying you off, to keep us apart!"

"It's …Miaka, we need to face it. No matter what we'll do, he'll find a way to keep us apart. "

"So you're just gonna give up on us?!"

"What can I do? I can stay here in Japan and scrounge, or I can make the best of a good opportunity."

"He's…you should just fight!"

"Miaka, he's not to be underestimated, and he's ruthless. Besides, you promised to marry him…"

"I ……I didn't mean it."

"Miaka, I will always love you, and I wouldn't change a single moment that we've spent together."

Taka smiled and held her hand.

"Taka……" she said, feeling a deep sadness.

"Miaka, if I stay, it'll be too hard for both of us. Besides, can you honestly say that we could avoid temptation?"

Miaka looked down. If she saw Taka while she was still married….she would be unable to resist.

"You're a stronger person than you think. I think that if I leave now, you'll have time to deal with this before your wedding."

"Are you saying I should actually go through with it? Marry that …"

"You promised, and you know how Nakago dealt with traitors. Going back on your word will only cause him to retaliate even harder."

Miaka looked down, not disputing what Taka had just said.

"I'm gonna take him up in his offer. I don't think we should risk seeing each other again."

"This… is this good-bye?" she looked up, feeling her heart break.

"Miaka, I'll always love you, but….it just wasn't meant to be in this world. No matter how much I would fight, he would only fight harder. "

* * *

Miaka woke up.

But, she still didn't feel like eating. In fact, all she wanted to do was mope…and stay in bed.

Last night, they had parted ways and she had walked home sobbing. Upon coming home, she had shut herself in her room and had cried herself to sleep.

Getting up, she opened the door, but froze.

"Well, you are ten years older" her mother said.

"Miaka was worth it, she always has been."

Miaka gasped.

Was Alexander really inside her …

"I'll be taking her out shopping today; we'll be gone for most of the day."

"Just how did you meet?"

Miaka walked out. This had to be some sick joke. But, she soon saw that it was very real.

Alexander sat at the table…talking with her mom and her peeved looking brother.

"Good morning beloved" Alexander said, giving her a smile. "When will you be ready ?"

Miaka frowned. What was he talking about now?

"For what?"

"I'm taking you out for breakfast, and shopping for your ring sweetheart. Don't you remember?"

Miaka glared.

Only Alexander could charm her mother into thinking they were a couple….when she had never mentioned him…ever.

She gave him an obscene hand gesture.

"Miaka, you…." Her mother said, shocked.

"It's okay, Miaka does tend to be a bit cranky until she eats something. I don't take it personally."

* * *

She looked up. He was driving his car, but seemed to ignore her.

The only choice she did have was to move on, and she knew she would have to make good on her promise. Taka was right.

After giving Alexander the one hand salute, she had taken an hour to get ready. But Alexander had simply acted as if they were a loving couple when she had come out of her room.

* * *

He's taken to a small café, and they sat down, eating together…as her appetite had returned with a vengeance, as she has grabbed some of his eggs in spite.

He had just chuckled, as she glared at him.

* * *

She looked around.

Looking down, she wished she had dressed nicer, as everyone from the employees to the customers looked like they were dressed for some elegant party.

Miaka looked down, feeling out of place. Her jean skirt and green peasant tunic style shirt …

"Miss?"

Miaka looked up to find an elegant woman with mauve hair and teal eyes giving her a warm smile

"Have you been helped?"

Alexander put her hand on her waist.

"No, could you be able to assist us?"

The woman bowed.

* * *

Miaka looked down.

The rings were pretty, but she didn't see anything that captured her interest.

"We can do special orders if you want. You can choose your own stone, the cut, and the metal."

That was when Miaka saw it. The stone was bluish purple.

"What type of gem is that?"

The woman glanced down and gave her a smile.

"It's called iolite."

Miaka looked at it. It was set in yellow gold, with an emerald cut with a filigree design. It didn't look gaudy, but it also certainly didn't look cheap by any means.

She didn't know why she liked it, but she did. And it was also very expensive.

* * *

"I was surprised by your choice" he remarked as they headed to his car. They had stopped to get something to drink.

"Why?" she asked, not bothering to hide her anger at him.

"Purple, a mix of red and blue. Blue for Seriyuu, red for Suzaku…." he said, with a sly smile. "It's almost symbolic for our wedding night."

Miaka stopped walking, and spat out the iced tea she had been drinking.

She looked over, shocked as Alexander calmly took a sip of his coffee.

"What ?" he asked.

* * *

Miaka sighed as the next few weeks passed in blur.

Her dress was a western style white one, and she let Alexander make all the decisions, as she wanted to spend as little time with him as possible.

Yui would be her maid of honor, as she had opted for a western style wedding. Alexander had chosen to hold it at the Hotel Granvia Kyoto.

Her mother seemed thrilled and had talked endlessly about grandchildren, and her brother tried to help consul her, but Miaka felt nothing but dread as her wedding day grew closer.

* * *

She and Yui were sharing a hotel room, as she would be sharing Alexander's room by this time tomorrow.

The wedding would begin at eleven, with the reception ending around five.

"I'll be unhappy!" she said.

Yui smiled gently.

"Miaka, there is one thing I can say about him. As long as you don't betray him, he has no reason to be harsh with you. If you stay loyal, he will protect, and take care of you. I think…..he'll be strict, but I don't think he'll be cruel."

"You really think …." she asked, looking up.

"Miaka when I was on his side, he made sure I had anything I could want. Clothes, jewelry, you name it. I lived in luxury."

"But it doesn't change the fact he was just using you!"

Yui gave a thoughtful smile. She was still gonna talk to him tomorrow.

"Nakago could've forced me to give him my first wish. He could've just left me to rot in a dungeon and forced me to act as Seriyuu's priestess, but he didn't. Sure, it made me more trusting of him, but I did note that if you were loyal to him, he did make sure you were treated very well."

"I'm just…..I so scared!"

"Miaka, at least you'll have protection, and I never once say him hit Soi. If you act loyal, I think he'll respect that. Besides, he never once raped you. He knew that if he left you a virgin, you could win, and you did summon Suzaku. Why did he let you win?"

Miaka frowned, unable to think of an answer.

* * *

Yui Hongo sighed.

This was either going to end in bloodshed, or she would talk some sense into Alexander.

In her mauve maid of honor dress, she was hunting for the groom, to give him some advice. She would not let him get off easily.

Still she was impressed as Alexander hadn't cheaped out. This place was nothing but luxury.

She looked around, finally spotting the suite.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

The door opened, and she saw him raise an eyebrow.

"Yui. It's been a while. Won't you come in?"

Yui stepped inside, noting how nice the room looked, but she doubted Alexander was going to be interested in romance, it was the main reason she had decided to confront him.

She closed the door, and gave him a glare. He smirked and walked over to a dresser.

"I'm warning you, if you hurt her, or even try to rape her, I'll charge you with child molestation and attempted child rape!"

He stopped and glared at her. She scowled at him.

"What? She was under age in the book!" she snapped.

"You will not have any control on what will happen here tonight, so your threats are useless" he said, walking over, and spraying himself with cologne.

Yui shrugged.

"It's your warning. If she ever tells me that you tried, or have raped her…"

Alexander threw her a smirk. He smiled as he crossed his arms, looking at his former priestess.

"Yui, I'm a lawyer. Don't think……"

"I _will _do it, so you're the one who better be careful if you don't want to lose your license. Miaka might be getting married to you, but you better be respectful or I'll neuter you personally!"

With that Yui left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Miaka looked down. It was her wedding day.

The wedding would take place during the same time when the cherry trees were in bloom, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered when she would be marrying Alexander.

All she could think about was Taka. By now he was in England. He hadn't even sent her an email.

Her dress was simple, with no embellishments. It had a mermaid style silhouette, bateau neckline, with a drop waist and skirt reached the floor. The sleeves came to just past her elbows.

The weeks of planning things out had passed by too quickly. Now, here she was, taking vows that would make her the wife of the person who had ruined her happiness.

* * *

Since she hadn't eaten or had anything to drink all day, she was having trouble fighting fatigue.

It had been a struggle to act normal, when all she wanted to do was to run away and cry. Still, she had managed to act happy.

They were sitting down to dinner, and she could feel the effects, and it was combined with fear for what would happen tonight.

Alexander's comment on her engagement ring had only made her more nervous, as he had mentioned that to her when they had danced earlier.

Looking over, she saw him give her sly smirk.

That was it.

Exhausted, she finally gave in and fainted.

* * *

She opened her eyes, and could feel cold water on her face…..and saw Alexander looking at her.

She just blinked and looked away. The time had come and they both knew it.

"Miaka looked exhausted, and I think we'll retire early."

Miaka groaned as she heard several suggestive comments from the guests. If she had the energy, she would've blushed.

* * *

He cradled in his arms, as they made their way up to the room they would share for the next few days.

A few people stared; a few women gave her looks of envy.

But she was just too exhausted to care.


	5. Chapter 5

She sighed as he made her was up, coming to a stop by a room. She just looked down, nervous.

Everyone that had passed and stared, but hadn't asked any questions.

"Can you stand on your own…wife ?" he asked, as he stopped in front of a hotel room she didn't recognize.

She just nodded, unable to look at him.

To her surprise, he gently set her down, but he gave her a smirk as he opened the door.

"After you."

Weak, she walked into the room but stopped as she saw how….nice it looked. Everything looked modern and elegant, and she was somewhat surprised.

Blinking, she looked over and saw the huge bed.

She felt herself shaking and fell to her knees. What would take place tonight? Would he still have another way to make her suffer?

Quickly, she was in his arms, and she yelped as he walked over set her on the bed.

Scared, she looked up, unable to ask for mercy for whatever he planned.

His eyes…was he angry, or was it something else?

She froze when he traced her lips. His touch was gentle and she smelled his cologne once again.

"Now, since we didn't have time to eat, I'll have dinner sent up, so why don't you take a shower?"

* * *

She crossed her arms over her chest as he slowly unzipped the top of her wedding dress.

As Yui had helped her earlier, she had no choice but to let Alexander help her. Part of her was worried he would pull some stunt, but the other part of her had agreed with Yui's logic.

She hadn't asked, but had meekly got up and turned around. Both knew she needed helped to get out of her wedding dress.

He hadn't said anything himself, but had quickly compiled.

She looked away as she knew he would see part of her strapless bra. Did he even care? No, she doubted that, as he made it perfectly clear he'd married her only for revenge and that he certainty didn't have any physical interest her…at least that was the impression she'd gotten.

Still, with this being her wedding night…….

That was when she gasped as she could feel his touch on her bare back, which only meant he'd not only unzipped her, but had unhooked her bra as well.

Blushing, she ran over to the bathroom before he could do anything else, and slammed the door.

* * *

She sighed as she stood in the shower. It actually did help relax her, that and the spa quality shower gel that Yui had got her had nice scent…..jasmine.

It hadn't take her long to free her hair, and she did feel somewhat better as she washed off all the make-up, feeling somewhat more like her old self.

She sighed, as she looked at her wedding ring, as she felt the heat of the water calm her

"Taka…."

That was when her stomach growled…loudly. Alexander had probably heard it as well. But if he did, she didn't her him make any type of response.

Sighing, she turned off the water.

All she could do was try and make the best of things…and accept that fact that was married to an icicle.

Grabbing a towel, she began to dry off, wrapping up her hair.

She knew that she would always love Taka, but she had no choice but to move on. Still, maybe Yui 's words would be true.

As she put on the white robe, she mentally prepared herself to face her husband.

Looking back, it had Taka's move had given her time to adjust. Although it hadn't made it less painful, it had been easier to accept. And this way, maybe he could somehow find happiness.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she sighed, thinking of all of her encounters with Nakago. Never had she imaged that she would one day be married to the man who had caused her so much mental and physical pain.

* * *

Opening the door, she looked out.

Looking over, she saw Alexander sat at a small table which has small feast. He wore a blue-black robe.

Smiling, he stood up, and walked over and held out her chair.

Slowly, Miaka walked over and sat down. The food smelled fantastic, so she slowly began to eat, as he sat down.

Looking over, she saw Alexander pour himself a bottle of wine.

For a while, both ate, as Miaka found she was hungry, yet she was too depressed to savor her meal. But, the food was good, and she could feel herself getting more alert as she ate.

He spoke up as she was finishing her dessert, part of their wedding cake which had apparently been sent over.

"When we get back, I see no reason why you can't keep our home clean, as I do work full time."

Miaka didn't respond. Be his maid? That wouldn't be too bad, she could handle that.

"And I will also expect you be just as attentive …in the bed room."

Miaka just looked up, as she swallowed.

He smiled, and took a sip of wine.

"We're married, so you shouldn't have any reasons to deny me….a good time. So, we should begin sometime before our honeymoon is over. I trust the bed will be satisfactory?"

Miaka looked over at the king sized bed. She had no desire to consummate the marriage tonight, but it sounded like Alexander felt the exact opposite…something she hadn't expected

She looked over as he gave her an aloof stare. Just what was on his mind? And how was she going to deal with this ?

That was when Alexander smirked and pushed the robe down to his waist, revealing his entire upper body.

Miaka just stared, blushing, not noting she had dropped her fork.

The chest, the biceps,… six pack…..she'd been around plenty of beautiful men…but how could she stare, knowing just who this man was ?

"Don't be shy my dear wife. Let me show you the pleasures of being a woman."

Miaka looked up. He could see the effect he was having on her….and she glared. No doubt he would try and manipulate her…just as had done to so many people she had cared about.

She glared, and didn't stop to think on what she was about to say.

"Maybe ….if you were Taka."

She saw the scowl, and was surprised. Did he actually care what she thought?

"So, you feel I'm lacking?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Taka is more of a man than you'll ever be. He has something you'll never have… a heart."

That was when he walked over, and before Miaka knew it, he walked over and had grabbed her hand, and had knelt in front of her.

"What are you doing ?!"

That was when he placed her hand on his solid chest.

Miaka froze, as she now only felt the muscle, and the warmth of his body….

"Feel anything?"

"Uh,….."

That was when he moved her and to his neck…where she felt his pulse.

"As you can feel by my pulse, I clearly have a heart."

Miaka's eyes went down to his chest. Than she looked up and they made direct eye contact.

She couldn't look away.

Then he pulled back. And gave her a sly smile.

"But, if you feel I'm lacking in one area, I should show you how I can more than make up for it."

* * *

He had picked her up, and before she knew it, they sat on the bed. It had only taken a few moments for him to remove the towel, as her still damp hair fell around her.

She felt him sit behind her on the bed and gasped as he gently pulled her robe down to her waist.

Covering herself, she was torn between screaming, or trying to lock herself in the bathroom for the rest of the night.

"Now, please lie on your stomach…flat" he said, pushing her hair in front of her.

Miaka obeyed. Fear filled her as she braced herself for the worse as she lay on her stomach. She pinned her arms to her sides as she kept the robe within her grasp.

But to her shock, she felt him massage her back. His touch was slow….and very gentle. She wouldn't have expected him to be so gentle with her.

But at the same time, she could feel the strength in his hands.

As tense as she was, the massage was slowly calming her. Her arms relaxed.

"As disrespectful as you no doubt will be, just remember that you are now my wife. And I always take good care of what belongs to me."

* * *

To her shock, he continued to massage her for a while before suddenly stopping.

Confused, she wasn't sure what to do. But she just felt drained, and exhausted, as it had been a long day.

Pulling her robe back up , she sat up. What had he stopped?

Looking over, she saw he had gone back to his dessert. He didn't say anything, and she was unsure of what to do.

As he ate, she just watched him. But, after a while, she guessed he was ignoring her, so she got up.

Tired, she went to the bathroom and finished getting ready for bed. By the time she came out, he sat at a desk, and was using his laptop.

Tired, she got under the covers, and it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked over and gave a small smile of amusement.

The blankets had been pushed down sometime last light, so that they were very low. In fact, it almost looked like he was unclothed, which he wasn't as he had put on some black sleeping pants before going to bed.

He chuckled, as he sat up, looking at her. Asleep, she looked so calm, yet he smiled as he imagined what would happen if she were to wake up.

Miaka would assume he was unclothed, and her reaction would amuse him. For someone who was wary of him, it was amazing how she could be yelling at him one moment, and then be blushing at him the next.

It was clear based on her reaction (not that she would admit it) that his body had impressed her. And if she saw him now…..

Pushing down his pants a bit lower, he smiled. Time for some fun.

As he began to rub Miaka's head, he smiled.

Miaka smiled, as someone was rubbing her head. The touch was nice, and gentle.

However, she, she frowned as she opened her eyes, and looked up.

"Good morning my beloved wife" he said, as he gave her a slight smile.

* * *

Miaka opened her mouth to yell at him, when she noted the amount of skin that she saw. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him change, as he had been working as she had gone to sleep.

Looking over, her eyes went wide with horror as he looked him over. Only one thing would explain why she was seeing so much skin.

"Gross!" she yelled as she scooted back, and yelped as she fell out of bed. Startled, she stood up.

Alexander just casually lay on his stomach, smirking.

* * *

Alexander looked at her, and noted what she had worn to bed. A purple tank top with lace and ribbon, and her sleeping pants were teal.

He looked back at her and looked directly at her, and he could see she was both infuriated and embarrassed.

"Pervert!"

That was when he gave her a smile as he pushed aside the blankets and got out of bed. She really was gullible.

Groaning, she gave him a black glare. He just gave her an arrogant smirk.

"Do_ not_ do that to me first thing in the morning!" she snapped.

"Why? I thought you like the way my body looks?" he said, looking sly.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Miaka ignored her husband as they ate breakfast.

"Now, what do you want to do today? The hotel has a spa, a sauna…." he asked.

"How about get divorced?" she muttered, talking a bite of toast.

"How about another massage?"

Miaka shook her head.

"Well, we should do something. This is our honeymoon after all."

Miaka glared at him.

"You just married me for revenge, so as far as I'm concerned this isn't our honeymoon."

"Regardless, I do not intend to stay in the hotel room all day unless it involves the two of us having some pleasure with one another."

Miaka blushed.

"Why don't just take a cold shower?" she snapped.

"Would you join me?"

"No!"

"Then I think not."

* * *

Miaka sat near the window.

She hadn't counted on Nakago being so…..lecherous around her. Still, she knew he didn't care about her.

Right now, he was in the shower. By the time he came out, she had to have at least one activity for them both, or he would choose something.

She scoffed. How could she choose something when she didn't even trust him?

If she knew she could trust him, maybe they could have some sort of truce and she could….

"No, no way in hell I could ever be happy with him!"

* * *

By the time he came out, she scoffed.

She had put on jean capris, and pink tunic style shirt. Her hair was pulled back with a clip.

He wore bluish-black suit with a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the neck. His shoes were dressy looking black slip on ones.

"Let's just walk around and view the cherry trees."

* * *

They walked side by side, in silence.

Several other people were around and she ignored the stares they were getting. She just continued to sulk.

"Do you intent to mope for the rest of your life?" he asked.

"With you as a husband, do you expect me to be happy?"

"Actually, I expected more from you."

"And what does that mean?"

"I expected you to move on, and accept that we're married. "

"Move on? I lost the one thing that mattered to me, and I'm stuck with you!"

"And you should just accept that."

"Why?" she asked, as she stopped and glared. "Why should I take advice from a person like you?

That was when he looked over, and walked over to a bench. Miaka sighed but walked after him and sat down.

"Was Tamahome really the most import person in your life? " he asked. His tone was ….there was no hints of sarcasm, and he sounded perfectly calm.

Miaka tried hard to keep from crying, as she remembered the first time she had met him….and the other times they had shared. There had been so many…so many memories she now carried in her heart.

He had protected her, consoled her, fought for her, had been the one to share her fears, her burdens, and her victories.

She looked over. He gave her and aloof glance.

"He was there for me; he protected me… from you."

"What about your brother or Yui? After all that they've done for you, do they not have any significance to you?"

Miaka blushed. Both her brother and Yui were very important.

"You and I can spend the rest of our lives fighting as you refuse to let Taka go, or you can move on and we can both try and make the best of this."

Miaka looked down at her wedding ring.

Did she want to live the rest of her life in strife? No, and the only thing to do was try and make the best of this….and accept it.

* * *

They went to the Walk of Philosophy as she thought that seeing more cherry trees couldn't hurt, and she didn't feel like being indoors.

She had to admit that being outside, among so many blooming cherry trees did make her feel better. They were just so beautiful.

Still, for her to move on, she needed one thing…to know she could trust him.

And most of her fears were based on that night in Hokken.

If she wanted to move on, she had to ask him about that, and find out what he had left her with her virginity that night.

Besides, Yui had mentioned that had had known that by leaving her a virgin, he wouldn't be able to stop her from summoning Suzaku.

Still, it seemed like such an inappropriate thing to talk about under so many beautiful cherry trees. But, this would also give her peace of mind.

"Can we talk privately?"

He nodded and they headed to a gazebo.

* * *

They sat down and she was glad to find no one would be close enough to overhear them.

"Why did...in Hokken you made me think you had raped me. You humiliated me… why? "

He didn't answer right away, but he did. His voice was calm, yet stern.

"I wanted you to think that your virginity was gone."

Miaka looked down. The way he sounded so calm.. was he saying it justified his actions ?

"Why didn't you just do it? You only promised not to kill me."

He looked over at her, and she gasped as she looked into his eyes. Icy….yet she saw another emotion, one she couldn't recognize. But she knew the conversation had his complete attention.

"I've never, nor would I, take a woman ageist her will, and besides, your body surrounded itself in a chi shield. You were completely protected."

Miaka frowned. His chi…it would've been child's play for him to break it.

"But, you could've broken it."

"As, I said, I don't think rape can be justified. And as for if I could've broken it, I don't know, as I didn't try to."

* * *

Miaka didn't respond.

Going back, she knew she had been vulnerable as he had managed to use his chi to pin her to the walls, and throw her around. She hadn't been safe from that.

But, he could've tried to do other things. He could've tried to force her to strip, or beaten her up, or broken a bone, or even poisoned her food.

She looked up. Come to think of it, her clothes had been left on…including her underwear.

Which meant he was telling the truth.

Relief washed over her like a wave as she realized that he did have a sense of honor…and that if he could chose to knowingly let her win….she could trust him.

She reached over and she felt him tense up. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest and began to cry from relief.

"Thank you" she said, hugging him.

He just didn't respond…but he didn't push her away.


	6. Chapter 6

She smiled as she felt like she could move on.

Sure, she knew she would never love her husband, but she could accept that. But she could move on, and accept her new life.

That was when she felt him place a hand on the small of her back.

"You know, I wonder what making love to you under the cherry trees would be like. Do you want to find out?"

Miaka groaned as the tranquil moment was ruined by his lechery.

She let go and sat up and glared at him, blushing.

"You….."

"Please ?" he said, giving her a an innocent smile.

Miaka just glared at him and stormed off, as he chuckled.

* * *

Fuming, she walked the path alone, not caring if he just decided to leave her here alone.

But, that was too much to hope for.

She walked around, debating on trying to make it back to the hotel on her own, or just walking around.

That was when she got a bad feeling.

Looking around, she saw ….

Some strange man was looking at her, and she didn't like the creepy expression she saw on his face.

Who was he?

Then, she fainted.

* * *

Alexander looked on.

He was debating on to let Miaka wander around alone, or to simply go after her….when his senses let him know …he was around.

Hm, now that finally explained everything…..

* * *

She saw she was in a tent.

Opening her eyes, she realized she was lying on a floor. Boots came into view.

"How surprising. I'd thought you would be unconscious by now."

Miaka sat up.

"Alexander, stop this right now!" she snapped.

To her horror all, he did was chuckle.

"Did you forget my name Priestess of Suzaku?"

She gulped, and noted that he wore his armor..and that he hair was longer as well. In fact…this was Nakago, not Alexander.

"This soldier has taken off his armor; you should me a good time."

Panicked, she looked around. Was she really back in Hokken? Or was this some crazy dream ?

"Do you want the bed?"

Miaka began to shake. This was Nakago, not Alexander. And dream or not, she was trapped.

Looking down, she saw she was in her old middle school uniform…and her wedding ring was gone.

Taking a deep breath, she knew she had to keep calm. She knew what he would attempt, only how was she going to handle herself ?

Looking back, she saw…well, Alexander's eyes were still cold, but Nakago's eyes were arctic.

So, he had regained some of his humanity when he had been reborn. Interesting.

Shaking, she stood up. She had to confront him.

Alexander had told her himself he would've never done it. If that was the case, she was safe. What he had said had proved to her that he wouldn't rape her.

He had even said so himself.

Standing up, she shook her head.

"No, what I want is to tell you that you're being a bully, so back off!"

Nakago just glared. She sat back down to dinner, and calmly began to eat.

"Don't you want the Shentso-Pao ?"

"Keep it" she said , concentrating on her meal.

With that, she began to eat and he slowly across from her once more. She left her hair loose.

"Did you make this?"

He glared, but nodded.

"I must admit. I didn't expect you to be so…your either very foolish, or very brave, but I'd say foolish."

"You know, I don't why you have to be so mean all the time."

Nakago smiled.

"You want one thing, and so do I. But we both can't have it. It's that simple."

Miaka shook her head.

"Look, I know that…aren't you ever lonely?"

Nakago smirked.

"Are you drunk?"

Miaka sighed. Now that she thought about it, she had never known why he had been so cold.

"Nakago, what happened to you as a child?"

She saw his eyes grow icy once more. He looked infuriated.

"None of your business….and stop the personal questions."

Miaka gave him a smile. So maybe something bad had happened to him.

"You know what? My parents are divorced. My dad is never around and ….my mom smacks me."

Nakago looked over with an eyebrow raised.

"And why are you telling me this? Do you want me to hold your hand , because I already feel sorry for you."

Miaka blinked. Why was it easier to talk to Nakago than Alexander?

"Just don't think that I haven't….."

"Enough talk, you will give me what I want."

That was when she yelped as she was thrown into the next room and onto a bed.

She looked up as he knelt over her and she calmly looked into his blue eyes.

It was faint…but she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Than, she wrapped and arm around him…..and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

She smelled cologne…..and felt herself kissing something.

Opening her eyes, she saw….blue eyes.

Alexander was looking down at her, and giving a smirk, as she felt herself blush.

"Well, it seems my new wife is going to be fine."

Miaka looked to see a small group of people had gathered.

"It seems you fainted, and I had to perform CPR."

Miaka looked around, as the creepy man was gone.

* * *

They left, as she really had felt tired.

Since it was still early they decided to go back to the hotel.

* * *

They sat in the Jacuzzi tub.

The heat felt soothing, but still… she couldn't stop thinking about that weird dream.

"Back when you were Nakago, what happened to you as a child?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Miaka sighed. Something had happened to him. But he wouldn't tell her.

She looked over at her husband.

Circumstances had kept them as enemies….could they ever be anything more?

She sighed. At least he hadn't been a letch in a while.

* * *

They sat down to a sushi meal in hotel's restraints.

Still, she just ….

That was when she turned and dropped her sushi roll into her husband's lap.

He gave smirk.

"Does this mean you finally want to have some pleasure with me?"

"There he is! I saw him earlier!"

Alexander looked over. The man walked over, smiling.

"Ah, sorry if I interrupted."

Miaka gulped.

"Seriyuu…I take it you were the one?"

The man smiled.

"You didn't exactly win, so you do owe me a debt. I've come to discuss payment."

Miaka gulped.

"Well, since I died, I don't owe you anything. If you think I owe you, you should've kept me alive."

"You still owe me, I'm just not sure what I want."

"Go to hell" Alexander said, giving a cold smile.

Seriyuu looked over.

"You know, I don't get why he didn't take you when he had the chance."

Miaka gulped.

The dragon god smiled.

"Actually. I have a deal. I need you to get something for me. Do it, and your debt is paid in full."

"I'm not your pet, so you…"

"I have Tamahome."

Miaka gasped. Alexander shrugged.

"I hope you got him a litter box."

"Now, I offer a trade. Go back to the book, and get me what I want...or impregnate your wife."

Miaka looked over, horrified.

Alexander shrugged.

"I'm not getting involved with you, so you can just find some other minion."

"Then should I just take your wife as my concubine?"

Miaka wrapped her around him. She looked up, as Alexander gave an icy galre.

Seriyuu smiled.

"Think it over, and give me an answer by tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander sat in a chair in the hotel room. It was very clear that would be heading back in the near future.

The thought of going back held no appeal, and he knew Seriyuu would make good on his word. If he threatened to make Miaka his concubine…..then something serious was going on.

And, as much as Miaka annoyed him, he didn't want her to become a concubine; no one should endure that kind of hell……

Still, he also had no desire to help Miaka, but he had no desire to remain in Hong–Nan longer then needed, so he would be forced to protect Miaka. Left on her own, she wouldn't survive.

He looked down as Miaka had grabbed his hand. He didn't bother to hide his anger as he gave her an icy glare.

Working along with her? The thought of having to not only go back, but to be forced to make sure she survived put him in a very foul mood.

* * *

Miaka got on her knees, and grabbed Alexander's hand. He looked down at her, as she looked up, trying hard not cry as she could tell he was digested with her.

She knew by the look on his face, he was blaming her, but she needed him. If she had to do this alone, she would fail.

"Please help me" she asked, looking scared.

He frowned. Just how would she repay him? He would need to do most of the work since she would be useless.

"And just how will you replay me ?" he demanded.

"I'll …I'll…we can …" Miaka said blushing. She looked over at the bed.

"Offering me your body to save him? Didn't Taka once accuse you of that very same thing?" he asked. His tone was mocking, and he didn't bother to hide his anger, as he shoved her hand away and stood up.

"I….what else can I do?!" Miaka asked.

"You can think. We're going to have to work together, and I don't want to hear any whining from you. You will obey at all times, understand?" he said as he walked over to the window.

She flinched at his tone, but nodded.

"But what could he want…..it doesn't make any sense!"

That was when Alexander smiled. Seriyuu was bold, and mentioned on and off on how he should rule over Hon-Nan, but have complete authority over the other gods as well.

"He wants to become supreme, and he must want to take Tai Yi Jin's place. In order for him to accomplish that, he would need to kill her….or it, depending in your definition. Not only would he rule over the other gods, but he would have the power over Hong-Nan."

"But…I thought she was immortal!"

He looked directly at his wife. Seriyuu had mentioned something, but it had only happened once during his life as Nakago. He was sure the diety had let it slip by accident.

"There were rumors of a sword that had been forged…but only a priestess could use its power…to either wield it, or destroy it. And since you and I have been celibate; that makes you an acceptable candidate."

"Wait, you mean_ I_ would have to battle Seriyuu?!"

Alexander gave a chuckle. Miaka killing Seriyuu? The odds were more likely he would get a job at Tokyo Disneyland

"Perhaps, but only you will be able use it …if it does exist. In any case, I doubt you can actually use a sword. I wouldn't trust you with pair of scissors."

Miaka looked down. She knew she wasn't the smartest, or the most coordinated….she hadn't been able to dance gracefully at her own wedding.

And going back? She would be depending on him…just as she had depended on her beloved Tamahome...

"You don't have to rub it in; I know I'm going to be a burden."

"You most certainly are."

Miaka blinked. How could he be so cold? He'd been the cause of her sufferings …and he acted like she was the problem!

Hurt, she began to cry as she fell to her knees.

* * *

Alexander glared. He ignored the urge the break the glass vase on the nearby desk.

The last thing he needed was for Miaka to get emotional, he didn't want her distracted. She was still innocent on how cruel life could be….and she still didn't know what he had endured….

Fighting wouldn't benefit either of them; they had to work together as a team. And if she wasn't emotionally stable, she could get them both killed.

Dying in Hong-Nan …that would be hell. He wanted to live out his life in this world. The life had worked so hard to acquire. Like last time, he had worked to get what he wanted.

True, his family life had been financially easier, but they were in constant feuding; it was why he hadn't informed his family that he had married, as he didn't want to have anything to do with them, ever. They were dead to him.

While he had grown up wealthy and privileged, rather than being a peasant in his former life, he still had been dealt his share of hardships. Life had been better when he'd grown up in his tribe.

His parents had each had opean affairs; his sister had died in car wreck two years ago, and his brother had drowned while on vacation during Christmas…his grandmother was the most understanding…but thanks to the recent family feud, he hadn't been able to contact her for a full year.

While he wasn't an orphan in this life, the feuding made him feel like one. He may have living kin, but they weren't close….not in the way his first mother had been. He'd rather have a loving mother than a large feuding family…just how it was in the beginning.

Shrugging he pushed all thoughts of his family aside, as he'd deal with that later.

Turning, he walked over and knelt beside his wife. He rarely regretted anything he did, but he had been too harsh in Miaka.

And if they had any hope of coming back alive, they needed to work together. Because if she failed, he had no doubt that Seriyuu would just kill them both or have some other way making them both suffer.

Not that trusted him to send them back . After they got the sword, they had to defeat him, or they would be at his mercy.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

She slowly looked up.

"This is going to be hard on both of us, but we' have no choice but to depend and trust one another. We'll settle our differences when we're back."

She looked away. Trust him? He had forced her to marry him in revenge…..destroyed her happiness…both in the book and in her world…

He just expected her to have complete trust in him after all the crap he had put her through?

She shook her head.

"I'll never trust you…you ruined my life. Is that what you wanted?"

That was when he knelt down on one knee in front of her. His blue eyes looked into her hazel ones.

Miaka just stared. Alexander had knelt before her?

He didn't want to waste any time as Seriyuu could come at any second, and he could think one way to show her he was very serious.

"I swear I will protect you with my life."

* * *

Miaka gasped.

"Uh…."

"I promise, I will do everything within my power to keep you safe from harm and to bring us back alive."

Miaka stared, looking down at her husband.

If he could apologize…maybe they would do okay. After all, he would make a good ally. He'd been ruthless as the shogun, than he would make a very good…partner. One who would certainly protect her.

Besides, she needed all the help she could get. Taka needed her and she couldn't help him by herself.

"Okay, let's do it."

That was when the whole room got icy.

Miaka yelped as she felt the slow flakes. The whole room was soon covered in snow and ice.

Even the floor. How come Alexander was slipping like she was?

She grabbed onto a chair, and she saw an image appeared in the ice…..Taka.

He looked to be at peace, like he was sleeping.

Then, she saw another image appeared…but this one was female. And it was the last person she had expected to see.

"Soi…"

Her hair was a rich coppery red, and she looked the same, except she wore an elegant green dress.

But was surprised him was the expression on her face.

She had led a much better life, as her face was …gentle, and calm. There were no traces of anger, or bitterness, but of a person who was happy.

Miaka wondered what she had been doing. Was she a model ? Her hair was long and sleek, the color of copper. She was still tall and slender, with curves Miaka knew she didn't have.

"She was in Ireland."

Miaka yelped and fell on her butt. She heard Seriyuu laughing at her.

* * *

Alexander glared, as he looked over and Seriyuu was smiling at him.

The dragon god would pay for getting Soi. Even if Miaka lost, he would get some form of revenge on the deity, that would be worth losing his life and dying again …not matter the world.

"Just think of this as insurance. If either of you try to betray me, they die. Get me the sword, and I'll let them go."

Alexander glared. So, it was the sword after all.

Then the whole room was filled with light.

* * *

He found himself in grassy field.

Frowning, the first thing that came to him was to acquire a suitable weapon, and some money….as quickly as possible.

And some type of canteen and both couldn't afford to suffer dehydration, as he wanted to spend as little time in this world as possible.

Vaguely, he wondered how many years had passed. Still it didn't matter.

Looking over, he saw Miaka looking at the scenery.

She looked over, and looked up. He looked over, giving her an aloof glance

"Um, what should we do ?"

"We need money, and ….to try and find out where that sword could be."

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, and I have no idea where to start looking."

"Why not ask Houki? She might be willing to help us."

"I murdered her husband, so I doubt that."

"We need to see her, can you think of anyone else who could be willing to help us ?"

He glared at her.

Miaka frowned. She crossed her arms, and refused to back down. She could be just as stubborn.

He just muttered and obscenity.

* * *

They actually were only a few days walk from the palace

Although going through the mountains would save them time, he couldn't consider it until he had a weapon.

They had been stared at.

Vaguely, he wondered what they would do for shelter. An inn would be the best choice, but he doubted the inns on this world took credit cards and yen.

And with no supplies…..they just might be forced to camp.

Well, not likely. He needed to keep them both safe, and he was resourceful, when he needed to be.

Besides, with all that had just happened, he was in no mood to camp.

* * *

Miaka sighed.

Her feet were sore…..and she was starving. She hadn't walked like this for months. Still, at least she's worn some sensible shoes.

He had already made a fire, and had gone off to do who knows what. But, he had told her that she was to remain at the campfire.

So, she had been left alone for ….well, it had to have been a while, as the shadows were getting longer.

Still, she knew he would keep his promise…..and that they would be back in Tokyo.

Looking up, she wondered how he would treat her when they got back. He could still divorce her and leave her with nothing. But, after what had just happened, she doubted that. He seemed determined to keep her...like a pet.

Plus, she still hadn't forgotten that weird dream. What had he endured as a child when he had been Nakago?

* * *

Looking up, she saw him reaturn… with a sly smile on his face.

"We're staying ay an inn."

Her jaw dropped. He has also acquired a decent looking sword.

"How did you get money?"

"Someone was kind enough to share."

Miaka scoffed.

"What did you do?"

He just smiled.

"Why don't we go out to dinner ?"

* * *

After dinner, they sat in the rented room.

The inn was small, but clean. But still, what had he done to get the money?

As she took off her shoes and socks, she hoped things would go smoothly…

"I came across some bandits who tried to mug me, so I was forced to defend myself."

She frowned. That was like saying you were playing with matches when you were doing arson.

"You robbed the same people who tried to mug you" she said, annoyed. She turned and gave him a glare.

"I just made the most of a good opportunity."

Miaka looked over to reprimand him….and froze, as he had removed all of his clothes except for his pants.

With a sly smile he sat on the bed.

"Would you like massage?"

She threw the pillow at him.

* * *

He woke up in a cold sweat.

He hadn't had such a horrible nightmare about his past in years.

Feeing unsettled, he sat up, knowing he'd woken up Miaka. He could feel her moving around.

"You okay?" she asked.

The dream…it made his blood boil as he remembered what he had endured.

"Please, talk to me" Miaka asked as she lit a lamp…which infuriated him because he didn't have time to hide his reactions.

He gave cold smile. Talk to her….like that was supposed to help ?

That was when he felt her touch him.

Angry, he grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed

"Let me go!" she said, struggling to get away. He could see the fear in her eyes, as he hadn't bothered to hide his anger.

"My tribe was massacred; I came across them raping my mother. I tried to save her; I killed everyone, including her. "

"You what…" she said, as her whole body went limp.

He smiled as he licked her throat. He whispered the next part in her ear. He could feel she was trembling.

"After that, I became the Emperor's child concubine. I lived like pet, as I was raped daily for several years."

* * *

Miaka was too shocked to speak.

"Soi was my lover; she and I coupled nearly every day. So, how do you feel about me now my dear wife? Do you still find me attractive, or contaminated?"

That was when he began to kiss her. But his kisses were slow and …predatory. She knew full well he was playing some sick mind game. This person was more Nakago then Alexander.

It made her feel dirty as she felt his touch and kisses….but when she looked she saw the anger.

Understanding hit her like a snow ball.

He blamed himself…and had forced himself to grow cold to survive, so that he would someday make the world pay for his sufferings. No wonder had had been so determined to get the wishes from Yui.

Tears welled up as Miaka glared at him, both angry …and hurt. To be such a small child….and to have no one help you as you suffered….

But at the same time, it didn't justify what he had done. He had done plenty on his own.

Still, how could she really blame him, knowing what had been forced upon him?

One part of her longed to consul him; another part knew he had been ruthless….but, hadn't he suffered enough?

She glared as she looked up, conflicted. But, she couldn't bring herself to hate him, not anymore.

"Look crap head, don't you dare blame yourself! You only wanted to save her! Every life has value."

He just smirked and looked down.

"Does this mean you would morn my death?"

Miaka glared as she looked up. Tears fell, as she imaged him as an innocent child, forced into hell…a hell he would endure for years.

She didn't want him to die…he had endured so much…..and did he really not care? Was his current life as lonely as the first?

He may be more human, but he was still cold.

If he felt like he could find acceptance……and he had chose to leave her a virgin to put her chastity before his revenge…..maybe deep down, he could begin to thaw.

To suffer like he had...and yet not do the one thing that would've given him victory…and yet to always feel alone and unwanted….

He has saved her; maybe she could help save him.

Tears feel down her face as she looked the man who she hated and tried to defeat many times…yet had left her the victor…it had been his sacrifice.

She smiled and let her body relax. At last she felt like she could fully trust him.

"We're going to make it through this, and when we're back, I want to know more about Alexander Cronston."

Making a noise if disgust, he released her, and got up.

"You think I care ?"

Miaka got up and walked over, so that she stood in front of him. She felt forward, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and saw the black glare as she looked up, but she didn't back down.

"I forgive you" she said, as she stood up on her toes.

That was when she kissed him, on the lips.

* * *

He couldn't decide what was more surprising; Miaka willingly kissing him, or her forgiveness.

Not that he had wanted either, but still…

For her to kiss him on the lips…..and for him to like it……

He had never had a serious girlfriend; no girl had ever interested him. He had seemed to attract only gold diggers, women who lusted after him …..they never saw him as person.

Soi ….the one person who could understand him…..who would accept him…he had always looked out for her, hoping to see her face once more.

Yet, when he had seen her in ice……she wasn't the same person. She ….she had been peaceful, her face calm.

She probably didn't even remember a thing…..which had been a disappointment. But he had quickly accepted that. As long as she was happy, that's all that counted.

Yet Miaka knew him, and she wasn't digested, she still accepted him…she didn't even want a divorce. She had even forgiven him.

Maybe this would work out between them….as he had to admit, she was so unlike any woman he'd ever met as either Nakago or Alexander. He couldn't explain it, but it didn't change the fact that he now looked forward to finishing his honeymoon in Tokyo…and anything else that came along with it.

As she kissed him he responded, wrapping her arms around her waist, and was surprised as how he let the kiss become intense, before slowly pulling back.

When she pulled back, he stared at her, still in awe of her complete acceptance.

Her courage, her capacity to forgive and love……he would never meet anyone else like her.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up, and knew someone was holding her.

As last night's events came back, she looked over, to find him staring at her….but his eyes were calm…and she felt safe.

She looked down, unsure of what to do, before she reached out, and ran her hands though his hair.

"You okay ?"

He nodded.

"Thank you…for accepting me."

She smiled.

* * *

They were taking a trail through the mountains

He'd woken up before Miaka had, and spend a while just looking at her…..before he'd felt something else.

The unexpected, fierce desire…she hadn't changed physically, but his view point of her had.

He knew that the years had given her womanhood, and he had to admit, she had good, shapely figure….

And all he had wanted was for her to wake up and for the two of them to consummate their marriage.

Which was ironic, as she had to be a virgin to use the sword, so even if she been interesting in laying with him…it wasn't even an option.

So, he'd pushed aside his thoughts because he knew it would only led to him needing a cold bath….

He didn't know what had changed him. It had been just simple teasing before. Now he wanted her.

Maybe it was because she accepted him. He hadn't found that from anyone, except Soi.

Still, he doubted she was interested in the physical aspect of their marriage. They didn't exactly have a good history when it came to their relationship. He knew full well what he'd done, and it was miracle that she'd forgiven him.

But, he knew she had stared at him that morning when he had made her think he had slept in the nude. Some part of her was physically attracted.

What would it be like…to love her, and be loved in return? To have her not run from his touch, to see her smile because she was happy to see him….to show her the same acceptance she gave him ?

To end up having a happy marriage, were they raised a family…and where she trusted and loved him, were they didn't have any secrets……that would make this while damned trip worth it.

* * *

"We should arrive by late tonight, if we don't have any delays….." he said.

Miaka nodded as she took the flagon, and sipped some water. He'd been quite, but after last night, he must've had a lot on his mind.

She looked around. As pretty as this land was, she still wished they were in Tokyo.

"Do you really think he'll send us back?"

"I think we'll have no choice but to defeat him. However, I doubt he can be killed with just a sword. We can only hope to stop him. "

"But if he can't be killed…." Miaka asked.

"He may just need to be stopped. Either way, we need to find the sword if we have any hope in getting back home."

* * *

Miaka frowned.

They had spent about four days on the road as he wanted her to have some idea on how to handle herself. So, he was training her.

Still, she still didn't think she could win, they both knew he was far better suited, but he seemed to think she could do it.

And she would do it somehow; to protect the man she loved…she wanted to go back to her life in Tokyo….and live out her life with him.

But his methods…..totally unorthodox. But, they weren't unpleasant.

If she didn't do something right, she had to give him something…and it was usually a kiss…or something along those lines.

And when she did well, he rewarded _her_ with kisses….only his kisses spoke of desire.

Still, she had to admit, it did get her motivated….but she also found that she ….well, she was starting to like it when he kissed her.

His kisses….they were incredible. And, he was showing a side of himself very few would see. He had been so gentle with her……

Maybe by the time they were back, she would be ready to give herself to him…..if they lived through this.

Speaking of, where was he?

Curious, she around until she came to some bushes and heard splashing.

Curious, she bent down and peeked though some bushes….only to catch him bathing.

Guilty as she felt, she couldn't stop staring. The water came up to his waist so it's not like she saw anything indecent….

And he was her husband after all, so would it still be considered indecent?

* * *

He sighed as the cold bath…..well, that what he got when he didn't consider the consequences of frequently kissing his shapely wife.

He'd managed to keep his reactions in check so far…..and sneak off to take a cold bath when she rested.

Still…he knew someone was watching him….probably waiting to mug him.

Turning, he threw a rock into the bushes….and heard Miaka yelp.

Was she…no…..well maybe it had been her after all.

"You almost hit me!" she snapped as she stood up.

He smiled. So, it had been her…..

"You were spying on me…would you like if it I watched you bathe?"

Miaka blushed and pouted. But she didn't deny it.

He chuckled.

"See anything good? "

Miaka turned and looked at him. She glared at him.

"No!"

"Would you _like_ to see something good? You can even join me."

Miaka blushed, as the very image of them bathing together. His body….she would see….

"Pervert!" she snapped, walking off.

* * *

Miaka waited as she had asked to see Houki.

It was sunset and they had finally arrived.

Still, she didn't like the suggestive smirks he'd given her, and she knew he would tease her about this for days.

Looking  on, she saw Houki ….she looked only a few years older. Maybe it had only been a few years.

Yet she carried quite dignity…Miaka hoped that she could hep.

"Do… do you remember me?" Miaka asked as Houki  stood infront of them both.

Houki gave a sad smile.

"I remember both of you. Nakago, did you now come for me, or my son?"

Miaka gasped, as she suddenly remembered the past in this world.

Nakago……he'd been ruthless…..and violent.

Coming to Houki…what had she been thinking?!

Tears came as she shook her head and turned to run away, but Nakago calmly grasped her hand.

She looked up and knew he wasn't going to let her run off…..they were facing this together.

* * *

He pulled Miaka to him, giving her a small smile of encouragement.  Than, he looked at the woman who was a widow because if him.

"For what's its worth…I apologize…for killing your husband."

Houki blinked as a tear fell down her face.

"Thank you….."

* * *

Houki…she had shown him no bitterness…and it only made him feel worse as he knew he had left her widow and her son without a father.

She had been gracious…..she hadn't asked him why, she had quickly offered them help…when he knew they didn't deserve it.

They could stay and search for the palace for as long as they needed to.

Standing on the balcony, he looked out. If he could go back, he wouldn't have killed Hotohori.

Miaka hadn't said anything, but she had stood by him.

"We all make mistakes….."

"But it doesn't change anything."

* * *

It was as if his present self was watching another version of his past self. But, that's exactly what it was. But, it was as if he was a ghost.

Alexander looked over.

His past self (or a version of what he might've been as an adult Aryu) was dressed in the simple peasant clothing of the Hin.

His hair was far longer, but it was the face. The human emotions…..

Fear, despair, grief...concern... Aryu didn't know what to do, and tears fell down his face as he saw the human suffering.

Alexander looked on. He knew right away that his tribe had just been massacred. But, Aryu, looked as if he was lost. But, he would be, as Aryu wouldn't know how to fight.

"Miya!" his past self yelled

Alexander froze. Was it….. no, it couldn't be….

"Get him!"

He looked over, watching as Aryu was captured.

Aryu struggled, but Alexander knew he was a simple farmer, and didn't know how to fight back. He would be an easy hostage, and they soldiers knew it.

He followed the men, expecting to see the worse. But what he saw would disturb even him.

Aryu was dragged into a tent and he saw a sobbing woman.

It was Miaka, only she just looked a few more years older, and had really long hair. She was dressed in Hin style peasant clothing as well.

He and Aryu stared in horror, as she lay on the ground sobbing in the fetal position. Several men stood around her talking crudly…..as one began to lift her skirt, as the others began to surround her.

"Miya!" Aryu screamed.

Then, Miya changed into Miaka, and looked and saw the men formed one person…… Seriyuu.

He looked on, and saw Aryu was gone and the scenery had changed. No longer were they inside a tent…but in a world made out entirely of ice.

He looked back and saw Seriyuu and Miaka. She and her clothes changed as she stood up. Her Hin style peasant clothing changed into an elaborate, yet revealing dress.

He stared as one look told him her sprit had been broken.

"You failed….." he smirked, as he wrapped a hand around her waist.

* * *

Alexander woke up.

That nightmare, to see Miaka helpless...

To have the same thing done to her that his past mother had endured...?

Was that a warning……it had to be.

He knew that that didn't have time, not anymore. The dream….he had the feeling Seriyuu was going to strike.

* * *

Miaka looked over.

She had woken up, feeling Alexander was moving.

Curious, she lit a candle.

She gasped as she saw the look on his face…..he was really scared about something.

"What's wrong?'

"I think we need to find the sword…..tomorrow."

"But how ?"

"Let's check the temple of Suzaku…"

That was when Miaka shivered. A cold wind blew.

"Is it me, or is it really cold outside?"

Alexander got up…and saw snow as he looked out the glass balcony window.

The days had been warm and sunny……snow would not be a natural occurrence…

"Miaka, it's snowing outside."

Miaka scrambled over and stood by Alexander.

She bit her lip, as she had feeling Seriyuu was letting them know he would be more than ready to fight her.

Together, they stood side by side, knowing they would soon confront the dragon….but have only one outcome.

"Can…can we win?"

Alexander put an arm around her waist.

"We'll find a way……I will not let him threaten us anymore."

* * *

Miaka was shaking as she lay on her back. .

The whole palace was caught off guard by the weather………and she didn't want to bother Houki….

Besides, everyone was so busy already….. and they were both still tired, and had a already used the blankets they had already found.

Still, it would take a while to warm up.

"Here" her husband said.

She blushed as he pulled her to his solid body…….she felt his chest on her back and blushed.

"Naked would be better, but this should be effective."

"But…. aren't you cold?" she said, not surprised that not even to frigid weather had been enough to dull his lechery.

"Having you lie next to me is making me a lot of things, but cold isn't one of them."

Miaka blushed but she didn't try to run as he put the blanket onto of them both.

"You don't really make a soft pillow" she said, as she laid her head on his chest.

"Sorry" he said, not sounding sorry at all, which made her smile. To hear him talk like his usual arrogant self, it was reassuring.

When he began to rub her head, a tear rolled down her face.

To find such unexpected happiness…..when she could lose it in a matter of moments. She knew that Seriyuu could leave her a widow…..

She didn't know when exactly, but she now knew within her heart that if she survived with husband, she would cherish each day she would have with him

"What is it?" he asked.

"I..don't want to lose you…."

"Miaka, I know you can win. If you can seal my powers after all I did……"

"Do you have any powers left ?"

"Just …I can control chi…..but I've never had a reason to build it up. It's weak and really unstable. I used in Tokyo a few weeks ago when someone tried to break into my car….it left me weak for hours."

Miaka frowned.

"And you're only telling me this now because?"

"You didn't ask" he replied.

"Do…what would it take you to get your chi powers back to full force?'

"Aside from several days of intensive training, I have no clue."

"But…are you saying that if you used it….you could…die?"

"Exactly."

That was when she felt his hand leave her head and wipe away her tears.

"Don't worry beloved; I have full confidence in you."

Miaka just sighed and allowed herself enjoy the comfort of his embrace….knowing this could be the last night they would share together.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

The snow had gotten everyone caught off guard.

The day was full of clouds, and snow had covered the landscape…..causing all sorts of damage. As pretty as it was, it had also killed most of the plants.

And, as usual, she had slipped. After the secound time, he casually carried her.

"I can't have my succulent wife injure herself" he said as he carried her to the dining hall.

Miaka frowned. How did he avoid slipping?

"Hey, don't touch my butt!"

"I thought I saw a bug."

* * *

After a hot breakfast, Houki said that she had no idea were the sword could be, as she only knew about the one given to him by Tai Yi-Jun.

Boushin seemed fascinated by Nakago, but stayed close to his mother.

Before, they left Houki each gave them a robe, to help keep them both warm.

* * *

Miaka looked on. It made sense for the sword to be within the temple.

The altar…the place where she had once summoned Suzaku…

She walked around, wondering where to look.

As she looked around, she recalled the days when she had been fifteen…back when she has still be so concerned for Yui….it seemed like a lifetime ago.

Back, then, she had believed that she was destined to be with Tamahome….but she would soon meet the man who would change her life forever as she snuck into Kuto city..

She chuckled as she looked back, recalling the first time she had seen Nakago…

Looking over, she gave him a smile.

"Being back here, it reminded me of when … I first came into this world. And when I first saw you."

She smiled as she closed her eyes remembering that one day….

* * *

She'd worn her middle school uniform, and her hair had been in odangos.

She wouldn't call her herself naïve, but maybe she had been. But, she had never had any reason to think Yui would end up being her enemy.

Going off on her own had not only been foolish, but it had changed everything. Sure they would've met eventually, but this had given him the advantage, as he would not only learn who she was, but would see her, and remember her…

Back then, she still hadn't been aware of the challenges she would face…or how looking for Yui would change things.

It had been a warm, sunny day. The kind that would've been perfect for a picnic, but she had been determined to look for Yui in Kutou city.

Chichiri had secretly helped her get past the guards, and she had only gotten a few feet before she had seen Nakago approach her on horseback.

She looked over and had stopped in surprise…..unaware she had just met the biggest threat to her very existence as Suzuku's priestess.

The approaching man on horseback was not only blonde, but had blue eyes. And while his armor looked bulky, it didn't seem to bother him.

Just who was he?

He had stopped a few feet from her and they had stared at one another. Two men had been behind him…so he had to be someone important.

But when the still frozen guards had called him shogun…that had explained the armor.

But his voice….it had been the voice of a man, a not a boy.

When he had been told that she claimed to be Seriyuu's priestess, his tone and expression had changed, looking less fierce. He hadn't exactly looked friendly, but he hadn't looked as intimidating as before.

When he'd ordered his men to let them know they were coming back with Seriyuu's priestess, she knew she had been in trouble, but had also known her butt would be in even _more_ trouble if she told the truth.

Desperate, she had told him she was looking for someone….only to look behind her a few moments later to see an irritated Tamahome trying to get inside the city….with no signs of luck.

She had been touched that he had traveled so far to find her, but was desperate to find Yui. And knew this could be her best opportunity.

So, so she had ignored Tamahome by closing her eyes, and had requested the blonde shogun to take her to the Emperor immediately. She tried to make it sound like she was used to giving orders, and having people obey them.

Scared she hoped he would obey her, as she waited for him to respond. She opened her eyes, trying to look like she expected him to obey her request, and looked directly into his blue eyes trying to look like she wasn't intimated.

She'd heard Chichiri come as Nakago had gently lifted her, and casually gotten her into his saddle. As she had looked back at the gate, she hadn't known she had only put herself in grave danger.

Then, she had looked forward, not wanting to look suspicious.

As they came to the front doors of the palace, he had silently helped her down after getting down himself. After a deep bow, he said "follow me please, Priestess of Seriyuu" and had led her to the throne room, as they walked side by side.

The Emperor….he had looked kind of yucky, like he would be better suited to the Yakuza of her world.

The next time she looked over, his mouth had been uncovered and he had taken off his helmet…

She had blushed as she found herself beside the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life.

Tamahome was very handsome with his boyish looks, but this man was a just beautiful! His face….his hair….

When he'd informed the Emperor how he had found her, the Emperor had seemed pleased with Nakago. She had almost given herself away, but had managed to save her own skin.

Then, she had been reunited with Yui a few moments later. As she rushed to embrace her friend, her bag had dropped, and Nakago had quickly noted the contents as they spilled out.

Unaware that she had just sealed her fate, she had Yui had cries tears of joy after being separated for so long.

But, she failed to hear the Emperor question just who Seriyuu's priestess was, or see Nakago pick up and read the scroll that had been in her bag.

When Nakago told the Emperor the scroll belonged to Suzuku's pretests, Miaka had been found out and Nakago had given Miaka a cold glare, which mad made her look over.

Somehow, she had senses the cold rage coming from him, and looked over, and saw the black hate in his blue eyes, that was directed at her.

When she met his cold glare, she knew right away that deceiving him had been a huge mistake and she saw his cold look, and knew right away he was angry.

But still who was the blond, blue eyed shogun?

Still, his cold gaze was gone in less than a second, and he looked up at the Emperor, claiming that he thought it had been he at first. He didn't look angry, but very calm.

Just as she and Yui had been captured, a guard reported strangers had broken inside the palace. Miaka had used the announcement tp get herself and Yui free, as she and Yui tried to escape.

Unknown to her Nakago had ordered for them to be captured, but for Lady Yui to remained unharmed.

They had hidden in a storage room, and Miaka had told Yui they need to get to Konan, and had seen the mark…

Yui had claimed it was a scratch, and that the mark hadn't come from the blonde. She claimed that the blonde had actually saved her from harm.

When she had commented on his blonde hair and blue eyes, Yui had told her he was a kojin… as Yui explained the difference between kojin meanings, as the blonde clearly wasn't dead, but had come from the very far west.

Then the girls went deeper into the room as they heard approaching footsteps.

But, the guards had just checked the storage room with one looked and claimed the girls weren't inside, just as Tamahome and Chichiri were soon approached by the still unnamed blonde outside.

Still, when Miaka had opened the door, to be cautioned by Yui, they had been spotted.

But, Tamahome had shown up, saving them both from harm. But when they had seen that he'd been injured by the shogun, Yui had gone off to confront him.

Unknown to Miaka, the blonde had cautioned Yui about Miaka, but had given Yui back the scroll.

But, he also reminded Yui of the condition of how he had found her…

Still, Yui had gone off, and had come upon Tamahome and Miaka kissing as a music box played.

That one event would be the start a feud between them both as Yui would betray Miaka shortly after that….

Yui came back shortly later, and told them that they could hide in Seriyuu's shine and would wait for Tamahome to come back.

Tamahome left, thinking he would find a way to bring Miaka and Yui back with him, but Miaka was handed over to the blonde shogun by Yui, as being in Seriyuu's shine left her weak….

Looking up, Miaka heard the one name that would cause her fear from that moment on, as Nakago stepped out from the shadows…..as Yui must've told him to wait for her.

Yui had formally introduced her to Nakago then, as one of Seriyuu's seven….and her servant…..

That was the moment she not only learned the blonde shogun's name, but was betrayed by Yui…..her best friend.

Yui had left her then….at Nakago mercy. She would soon see for the first time, the symbol on Nakago's forehead appear.

She screamed, knowing he was using some type of power like Tamahome had, but knew it would be directed at her.

A cold wind had come from nowhere, and when it left, she could feel all of her exposed skin had several stinging, bleeding cuts. He had even managed to cut her clothes and get to the skin under them.

But, the pain hadn't bothered her. She was more worried why Yui would betray her. Why would she just stand by and let Nakago hurt her?

As Yui left, she had called out to her, but Yui had just said that she knew Miaka had never been her true friend….

Nakago had once again used his powers to mentally throw her head first into a wall, intending to kill her.

But the wall ended up being Chichi, who had caught her, saving her life….

It was the start of the war between not only Miaka and Yui, but Tamahome and Nakago.

And Nakago and Miaka…..

* * *

She opened her eyes, as she remembered the past, of her very first fight…..

Now, here she was, married to the man who had tried so hard to defeat her, but had still left her a virgin, knowing it would leave him with a chance at defeat.

She looked on, as he seemed to looked around with some interest.

Alexander's hair was much shorter and neatly trimmed, and his skin was still pale…his body looked the same physically, but he wasn't Nakago, but Alexander.

But his eyes, they were slightly warmer now, but they could still go back to looking icy…..

When they got back, she wanted to know everything about him.

* * *

Alexander looked on.

Miaka…. if he failed her, she would die.

With a cold glace, he looked at the altar. The sword had to be here, but his senses were so diminished….

Frowning, he walked up to altar, and saw where the fire would be lit…and saw a fine, but visible line…like a lid.

Frowning, he lifted the bowl ……and saw a dark hole.

"I think I found something."

Miaka walked up and looked on.

"A hidden room?"

"Most likely….are you afraid of the dark?" he asked as he reached in and felt steps. The hole was wide ….

* * *

She looked in as he went down as he had gotten a lantern.

Illuminated, she did see small room.

"Come on" he said as he held out his hand.

Nodding, Miaka accepted his help. He gently led her down the stairs.

When she was inside, she gasped.

The room was big enough so that her husband could stand up, and she noted the beautiful paintings on the wall.

Suzuku with red roses and red water lilies…..it was exquisite.

"Why…would this room be hidden like this?"

He shrugged.

"Protection for a priestess I'd imagine."

That was when she looked over and saw a box.

Gulping, she walked over n knelt down as she saw gold paint decorated the box.

He knelt down beside her.

"This had to be it…." she murmured as he opened the box, and found a sword with the handle looking like tiny gold Suzaku figure, with red gems for the eyes.

That was when they heard screams.

* * *

Miaka and Nakago turned to see a blue dragon attacking the castle. In the doorway they watched as the dragon attacked.

"Seriyuu…." she murmured.

Alexander frowned. The moment had come, but they wouldn't run.

"Are you ready?"

Miaka gulped but nodded.

"I'll get him here…maybe the temple will protect you. But don't come out."

* * *

Alexander looked on.

Leaning in the doorway, he smiled.

"Too ugly in your human form Seriyuu? The difference between your rear and face was never that clear, as excrement came out both ends."

The dragon growled as it looked over.

"Insolent…." he hissed.

"Come into the temple, in your human form, and let's settle this for good."

The dragon roared but flew down and slowly took human form. He walked up, looking ready to kill.

"How dare you order me around!"

"I merely made a suggestion, you obeyed."

* * *

Miaka gulped as Alexander came in, with Seriyuu as she heard them outside.

The dragon god was handsome, but in cold way, as if he hated everyone. She saw the way he looked at her, like she was a bug.

"Hmph, we meet at last, Suzaku no Miko" me mused, with a cold smile."Why he never took you is beyond me."

Miaka gulped.

Seriyuu took a sniff.

"You smell like him, but you still remain pure."

"You're disgusting!" she snapped.

"Hmph, why not lie with him, and just give in. I know you desire him, and it's mutual."

Miaka's jaw dropped.

"Surprised? I've watched you since that hotel. You saw him bathe; he's wanted nothing more than to bed you."

"You…" she said, blushing. He made it sound like they were two rutting animals. "It's not like that! He cares about me, he loves me"

He smirked.

"Call it what you will, but if you take her now Nakago, she will live."

"Go to hell" Alexander replied.

Seriyuu glared.

"You, both of you. I am a god! Even of you stop me, I won't be defeated!"

Miaka gasped as the building shattered, leaving the altar destroyed. They were now back outside. Was Houki okay? What about Boshin ?

She glared, as she saw the way he smiled, pleased with what he had done. How could he treat people like toys? They might even starve because the crrops had been ruined....

She cried, as recalled how Alexander had suffered, how Tamahome and Soi had been dragged into the battle….

Well, he would pay, as she _would_ stop him, for what he had done. No one would ever separate them ever again!

"You….you ruined his life, and I'm gonna kick your ass for that!"

Seriyuu summoned a sword.

"Then let's get to it."

That was when both Alexander and Seriyuu stared, as Miaka's chi changed into a reddish violet.

* * *

Alexander smiled, as the color change was probabay the result of all that….kissing and touching between them. That, combined with her anger, would give her an advantage.

With a battle cry, he looked on as Miaka charged, and she looked ready to kill.

* * *

Miaka panted.

They had been clashing and she …she would protect her husband and this world from this scumbag!

Seriyuu looked more insulted than anything, as if he found it humiliating to be battling her. Or that she had actually managed to cut his clothes.

They had left the temple long ago, and had ended up in the countryside, with Alexander watching them the whole time.

Seriyuu spat at her.

"Just how long can you keep this up?"

"As long as it takes!"

That was when he smirked and Miaka saw him vanish.

"Over here wench!"

Miaka turned and gasped, as Seriyuu held his sword to Alexander's neck.

Alexander smiled.

"Couldn't you have bathed before taking me hostage?"

"You….you take one more strike at me and I'll cut his throat!"

Miaka gasped, as she trembled, knowing he wasn't bluffing. To have him die a painful death and to leave her a widow…

"Do it Miaka, you think he would actually spare me?" Alexander said.

"Exactly! What do you value more?!"

Miaka cried tears of hate as she looked at her beloved. He had done so much, and for him suffer even more…..it wasn't right.

"If I try, he'll kill you!" she shouted.

"Then kill us both."

"She won't, she …."

"Do it Miaka, I would rather die now, than live out my life without you. And no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Miaka knew he was right, that Seriyuu wouldn't let him go; and if she had any hope, she had to try and kill them both.

Crying, she didn't see the bird wings appear on her back.

"Help me Suzaku!" she pleaded as her chi turned into red violet flame…as she became the weapon as the fire engulfed her.

* * *

"How…how is this possible…" Seriyuu murmured

"You were foolish to underestimate her, as she will not fail. At least I can witness your downfall."

"You....how can you be willing to die like dog ?"

"Because I want to see you stopped,, and I want to see her win."

* * *

Miaka glared.

She would do this, as she would fulfill her duty, even it meant killing her husband.

He knew, like her, this was the only way. For her to save this world, she had to lose her husband…her sacrifice.

With a cry of anguish, she ran and held up her sword as her tears came as struck.

It was a successful hit. She and her husband smiled as they knew that they had done it as her fire consummed them all.

* * *

She was warm….and she felt someone holding her hand.

The first she realized what that she felt normal, and was alive. Her whole body felt strong.

Opening her eyes, she looked over, and saw her husband. He looked at her with a gentle smile.

She sat up as he did, and they both touched one another, in awe that they were together.

"You're alive!" she said as he held her in a embrace

That was when she felt warm air on her skin…..as they were covered only by a huge crimson silk sheet….which had fallen to their waists.

She quickly pulled it up to her breasts, knowing he'd already gotten a first class view. Still, she didn't miss the desire on his face.

Looking down, she saw that she had pretty good view of his chest and six pack.

She blinked as she saw the wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Want to make love here?"

"Don't even think about it you letch! I'll make you as soft as a noodle!" Tai Yu–Jin snapped as she appeared on a poof of smoke. "This isn't your little love nest!"

She blinked as she now knew they were on Datchi-San.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

"Um, what are we here?" she as they both faced the wrinkled crone who looked ready to burst a blood vessel.

"Hmph, your mortal bodies were cremated in the battle. I had no choice but to bring you both, as I'm dealing with that idiot Seriyuu!"

"But… why are we naked?"

"I've been busy…..besides, you're married so it's not like you need a chaperone! Still, now that you and your letch of a husband are awake, I'll have them attend to you…"

That was when Miaka looked on to see dozens of Nyan Nyans come up. Giggling, they began to plan....and stare at her husband.

"Can we bathe together?" Alexander asked casually.

"And have treat my home as your mating ground?! I think not! If anything, you need to take a cold shower! Hey! No peeking under that sheet!"

* * *

Miaka looked on.

Dressed in pink, teal, plum, and dark green, she walked around, wondering what would happen to them.

In the distance, she could her some squabbling…the other deities most likely.

Still, they had physically died. What did that mean and how could……did she want to go back to Tokyo? Maybe they could live…

That was when hands wrapped around her waist. She sighed, leaning back.

"I can't believe we survived…."

"Apparently, Seriyuu broke some kind of rule as it's taboo to invade the territory of another guardian. And since he also caused massive damage, he's in a lot of trouble with Tai Yu-Jin."

"So…he's going to be punished?"

"Pretty much."

"But Soi and Taka….what happened to them?"

"I have no idea, but they should be fine. I don't think Soi remembered her past life."

Turning, Miaka noted that he was dressed in varying shades of teal and blue, and in a regal way, just like she was.

"But where does that leave us?"

He shrugged.

"We'll be sent back, most likely…..do you want to go back?"

"It just…it feels weird. It all seemed to happen so fast…..Houki !"

"What about her?"

"Let's see if we can bring back Hotohori!"

* * *

Miaka looked on as she and Alexander had walked up a long flight of stairs and had ended up on some platform that looked like a stage.

After being left alone and wandering around for some time, both wanted to know what would happen to them, so they had begin to search for the all powerful coot.

Hearing arguing, both had followed to noise until they had ended up at the platform.

She looked on as the area …..was decorated with paintings. Some were pretty while others were violent and grotesque.

Two guardians were talking quietly, two were arguing, She couldn't help but stare, as she had never thought she would see anyone besides Suzaku and possibly Seriyuu.

One goddess….she looked cat like….Byakko maybe? Her hair was white, and her eyes were golden brown…and she hissed.

Another had pet snake that reminded her of Athena from Greek mythology…her hair was jet back, and she held a pet snake. Her eyes were gentle and calm. It had to be Genbu.

Seriyuu was locked up in a cage, and he and Suzaku were arguing loudly. She could see the pure hate between them both.

"Shut up!" Tai Yu-Jin snapped, as the whole world shook as she appeared out of thin air in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Miaka looked on, as she and Alexander weren't allowed to know what would happen to Seriyuu….this was to be decided by the other deities.

She was curious, but she knew that since she wasn't connected to this world, she could understand why they didn't want her involved.

"I'm sending you back, as you both don't belong here, or inside the book" Tai Yu Jin said, looking grumpy. "You seem to be recovered, and have completed your duty."

"Um, can I make one…really small request? Please give Hotohori back to Houki" Miaka asked, giving the crone her best smile.

Tai Yu-Jin scoffed and rolled her eyes. Miaka looked so sweet, she would give everyone a cavity.

"Hmph. If he agrees to give up his powers..it will be done…as a way of saying thank you for what you did Miaka. I can't trust him not to make mischief!"

Alexander nodded.

* * *

Miaka looked around, feeling at ease despite that fact that she was something of a ghost.

But she had to see for herself, and she had a few precious moments.

The word had been restored, an all the dead plants ……everything was in full bloom….like it was springtime.

The palace had been repaired magically somehow, and as badly as she wanted to stay and look.... she could feel herself being pulled back.

Looking to her left, she smiled as she saw Houki and Hotohori …..reunited at last. She sighed, and knew that they would now be together. And she could see how much they loved one another.

Still, she wished she could at least let them know she was okay….but it wasn't possible, as she didn't belong here.

As she felt hands wrap around her waist, she sighed as knew she was going home….as she was surrounded by light.

* * *

She looked around as she saw they were back……back in Tokyo.

"Only three hours have gone by" Alexander mused. They had gone to dinner before leaving, and it looked liked it was just after midnight.

Miaka looked on, as the hotel room looked the same, as bed still made from when the maid had come by earlier. She hadn't even eaten the chocolates that had been left.

Yet she knew the circumstances were different and was now happily married…and was free to make a new life with the man she loved.

That was when she when she yelped.

* * *

Alexander smiled as he held up his wife, and carried her a few feet before setting her on the bed.

After all that had happened, he was eager to have what had been denied to him for so long....

"I refuse to be accused of neglecting you" he said, looking into hazel eyes that were full of trust and…

Then she frowned at him, and he wondered if it was happening to fast for her. Maybe she needed more time.

* * *

Miaka pouted. She wanted to get him back, for all of his teasing…and his ego was the perfect target.

As nervous as she was, she did trust him. But, he needed some payback first. And she knew just what to say.

"But…that chocolate looks better" she said, as she smirked as she saw his reaction.

* * *

Yui looked on as it was late morning.

Miaka hadn't called her, and she was worried Alexander had broken her. She still didn't trust him.

Holding the spare key, she bit her lip as the door unlocked. She didn't smell blood so that was a good sign.

Opening the door she gasped as she saw Miaka and Alexander….both were too busy making out to notice her.

Yui looked around and noted the rumple state of the bed, and the clothes on the floor….

Both had the bedding at their waists, and she blushed as she saw the way Miaka was being held possessively......she dropped her keys in shock.

Both newlyweds looked over in unison, and Yui blushed as she saw Miaka's expression…a mixture of both passion and embarrassment.

But Alexander smirked.

"As you can see Yui, I've made Miaka quite…comfortable."

Yui looked over at Miaka's tussled hair…her swollen lips…..

"Um, congratulations" she said, as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Yui don't apologize" Miaka said into her cell phone as Alexander drove home. "No, its fine…look just calm down. Yes, I'm happy, but I'll tell you all about it later, as I need to get my stuff unpacked. "

Alexander smiled as he kept his eyes on the road.

* * *

Miaka looked on at his apartment…..as this was now their home.

They were back as they hadn't planned on staying very long at the hotel and he had to be back at work tomorrow….and neither had planned on falling in love, much less being accepted by one another.

As she recalled the first time she had come here, she looked on as the memories came back, of how he had had broken up her and Taka….she still felt they hadn't had time to fully let go of one another.

* * *

"Hey, do you ever email Taka?" she asked as she set unpacked her clothes in the bedroom. He was in the bathroom, unpacking some of his things.

"Yes, why?"

"Is he doing okay?"

"As far as I know" he said sounding curt.

Miaka groaned and walked up behind him. Geeze, what grouch!

"Don't be jealous!" she said giving him light smack on the butt. "I was going to marry him, and I…I want the chance to say goodbye."

He looked over with a peeved expression...either because she had spanked him or was talking about Taka...or it was bit of both.

"You can't be serious."

"Look, I _was _going to marry him first. I'm still happy we're together, but I just don't feel like I got the chance to say goodbye."

"Do you really want to see him again?" he asked.

She nodded.

He looked annoyed, but nodded.

"I'll email Ba...Taka, and ask him to come visit."

Miaka smiled as she hugged her husband, as she saw he still loathed Taka.

"Look, I'm not gonna try and run off with him. I just want …closure."

"It's understandable….I guess."

Miaka giggled.

"All thanks to you sweetheart!" she giggled as she walked out of the bathroom swinging her hips, not seeing how her husband stared.

* * *

"Do you think Seriyuu was really stopped?" she asked over dinner. A vase of fresh red rose had been delivered a few moments before, giving the room an elegant look.

"Why ?"

"He was so mad….."

"Mad or not, you no longer are virgin….." he said giving her a masculine smile.

Miaka blushed.

"….so Suzuku's priestess had retired. He can't interfere with our lives ever again."

"I may be retired, but I only stopped him. He can ….."

"Miaka, he can't come into our world. Only Tai Yu–Jin would have that kind of power, to create a portal like that."

"At least we helped Houki…"

He sipped his wine. He was glad he had made up for what he had done to Houki, but didn't live in the past.

"We did, but it's over. We can just move on…..into the bedroom…." he said slyly.

Miaka threw her radish at him…and he casually caught it.

"What is with you?" she asked, with flustered expression.

* * *

Miaka balked as she stared at him as had just gotten home from work.

He however, calmly was getting himself something to drink. But he could feel the heated gaze from his wife…..it was always amusing to get her riled up.

"You said you had gotten me wedding gift!"

"That is a wedding gift" he said as he got himself some iced green tea Miaka had made earlier.

"Couldn't you have gotten me chocolates?" she asked, as his so called gift was a gift card for an expensive lingerie store.

* * *

Miaka looked on.

As Alexander was in the shower, she cooked dinner, thinking on the expensive lingerie she had wanted, but never could afford.

As she began to finish cooking, she shook her head.

Casually, she picked up the phone.

"It's me. I need your help."

* * *

Miaka looked on.

The dinner simple…but at least she had cooked it herself. Still…..

"This sucks…I can barely cook…some wife I'll be" she grumbled.

"Miaka, you are …the best thing that's happened to me. I don't want anyone else but you."

She looked over to find him wearing bluish black lounge pants and blank tank top.

She sat down, and look at the food she had prepared. It was nouthing fancy...but she didn't want to seem like he had to do everything for her. Plus..it was boring when he was at work.

"You work, and I don't want to be dependent on you for everything. I want to …I don't want to feel useless….I want to do something …" she said.

"If you want to work, you can. You can even volunteer, as I have enough money for both of us."

Miaka sighed.

"I just want something to do. I don't mind staying here….but I just want to do something of value. You're contributing to society…"

"Do you want to go to college?"

Miaka shook her head she had no desire to be in school ever again.

"No….I just want something to do that will make me feel useful. But I also want to make sure that when your home…I want to take care of you…in the same way you care for me."

He looked on, and gave her a small but gentle smile.

"Well, think on it; don't feel like you need to decide on something right away. We just got back after all. Talk to Yui, you can invite her over."

* * *

She looked on, as Yui stood with her for support.

Alexander was at work, she and Yui stood around and looked on.

The shop was beautiful, but she blushed as she saw the lace, and the ribbons…..and the silk.

"Girl, I can't believe this!" Yui said. She looked on, in awe of what was now within her price range.

"I can. I don't know how he came up with this."

"Miaka, do you have any idea how much you can buy?!"

"Look Yui, I told you that if you came with me we'd split this, I don't like the idea of spending all this on myself."

Yui smiled.

"Okay, but first we need to find something for you….in red lace!"

"Red? Why red?"

"Because of …Suzaku….and you look good in red, and peach, and anything in a champagne color…. And blue violet, to match your engagement ring"

"Yui….." Miaka said, looked nervous. Maybe this was a bad idea…she yelped when she saw the skimpy red lace underwear that had Yui's attention.

"Come on Miaka! Let's see just what we can find!"

* * *

Miaka blushed.

Together, she and Yui had cleaned out the gift card. At least the bags had been plain, so that no one knew what was in them....he really should teach her how to drive, but they only had one car anyway.

Now, she was frantic as she tried to stuff the bags under the king sized bed.

Buying it was one thing, but to wear it was another. She trusted him, but she was still…getting used to him. They had known one another for months before the wedding, but now.....they were in love.

Still, Yui had talked and she had given her an idea over lunch, something that sounded like fun.

When she heard the front door open, she stuffed the bag under the bed, not noting the red item that has fallen out.

* * *

"Another trip?" she asked, as they sat down to a meal…dishes from her favorite Italian restaurant. He must've picked them up on his way home from work.

"Its last minute, but I asked my boss if I could have a full week off…he said that he might be willing to work with me, depending on how some cases go."

"Where?"

"In Tokyo, as if I do get the time off, I want to stay here if anything comes up with work. But we could go to nice hotel, and make this our ...official honeymoon."

Miaka looked on.

"That sounds wonderful……yes, I'd love that."

He nodded.

"I'll see what I can do, but if we can't go right away, we'll go to either Australia or England for Christmas."

Miaka nodded.

"Oh, I talk to Yui…she said that maybe I should try my hand at writing…to become an author and write about what happened."

He smiled. Write about what had happened? Well, if she wanted to do that, why not?

"Oh, I found something that you must've lost."

Miaka looked up and gasped as he held up the red lacy….item.

* * *

"Hello. Yes, we're doing fine…..Miaka, do you want to speak to your mother?" he as as Miaka's mother had called while they were having dessert.

Miaka make face of disgust, but held out her hand for the phone as her husband chuckled. He knew she would prefer cheesecake than talking to her own mother.

"Hi Mom….what ? No, I am not pregnant….."

As Miaka talked with her mother, he stared at his wine glass.

Something had just occurred to him, and now, he had to think it over.

* * *

He sat in bed, thinking.

Children…..if Miaka and he didn't use any form of birth control, the odds were that would soon become pregnant.

Talk about something that would keep her occupied….

"Do you want children?"

Miaka looked over. He noted she hadn't worn anything …..special. She wore that peach tank top with the aqua sleeping pants.

"Well, do you?"

"I wouldn't mind…I'm just unsure if I can be a decent father….after everything I went through."

"Alexander, you're so good to me, how can you doubt yourself?"

"Because my life had been far from normal. But in any case, if you don't want children right away, we'll need to start using protection."

Miaka nodded.

"Let's wait, I don't want to have kids right away....and we should get a house first "

He nodded.

* * *

Miaka looked on. Rice, vegetables, fish....

Yui smiled, as she had taken the tram. A quick trip to the store, and they were ready.

"Okay, you still sure you want cooking lessons?"

"Yeah, I don't want him to think he needs to always take me out, or bring home food."

"Well, I'm just glad you two are happy. When I saw you the next morning…you were making out! I still can't figure out what changed things between you both."

"I guess…I finally got to know him….we ended up talking a lot that night."

"Well, whatever happened, I'm glad to see you happy. You sure he wouldn't mind me coming over?"

"He said that you could visit me whenever you wanted to."

"Good. Oh, show off any of those lacy…."

"No..I hid them. Under the bed."

"Miaka, you need to …"

"Yui, I'm too embarrassed!"

"Miaka, you don't need be. You're married to man you love….hey whatever happened with Taka ?"

"Alexander invited him for a visit. I told him I needed chance to say good-bye."

"Is he coming?"

Alexander told me he was coming, but wasn't sure when. He would call us when he was in town."


	11. Chapter 11

Miaka looked on. Rice, vegetables, meats….

Yui smiled, as she had taken the tram.

"Okay, you still sure you want cooking lessons?"

"Yeah, I don't want him to think he needs to always take me out, or bring home food."

"Well, I'm just glad you two are happy. When I saw you the next morning…you were making out! I still can't figure out what changed things between you both."

"I guess…I finally got to know him….we ended up talking a lot that night."

"Well, whatever happened, I'm glad to see you happy. You sure he wouldn't mind me coming over?"

" He said that you could visit me whenever you wanted to."

"Good. Oh, show off any of those lacy…."

"No..I hid them. Under the bed."

"Miaka, you need to …"

"Yui, I'm too embarrassed!"

"Miaka, you don't need be. You're married to man you love….hey whatever happened with Taka ?"

"Alexander invited him for a visit. I told him I needed chance to say good-bye."

"Is he coming?"

Alexander told me he was coming, but wasn't sure when. He would call us when he was in town."

* * *

Miaka smiled. The lunch she and Yui had made was pretty good.

"We're going on honeymoon, a full week at some fancy hotel. He told me he'd gotten some time off."

Yui smiled.

"So, what's he like?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Yui!"

"Come on! He's gotta be well built… is he? " she asked as she gave impish grin.

The front door opened as Miaka blushed.

"He's amazing. His body is…I just can't think of any words….yes he's well built, but he's also…..he's so gentle with me….."

Yui nodded.

Miaka smiled.

"I just…..I just want to make him feel as cherished as I do…..I never knew he would be so….he makes me feel so …accepted…" Miaka said.

"I'm glad……..did you tell him you went shopping already? Just how did he react when he saw that red silk slip I convinced you to get?"

"I've…I haven't shown him anything!"

"Miaka!" Yui pouted.

"It'll just end up on the floor anyway…." she grumbled.

"Then that slip with that blue-violet ribbon?"

"Yui!"

That was when the door closed and Miaka yelped as her husband casually walked in.

"You're home early…" Miaka said, as she wondered how much he had overheard.

"Speaking off, I gotta go…" Yui said, before Alexander could respond.

"You barely touched your lunch!" Miaka yelped.

"Miaka, I'm not gonna stand in the way…you two are still newlyweds after all."

Miaka's jaw dropped as Yui gave Alexander a quick bow, before running off, giggling.

* * *

Miaka sighed as threw herself into doing laundry, ignoring the rest of her meal.

Alexander had casually told her that his boss had been called away on urgent business.

Cursing, she began to strip the bed of the sheets, blushing as recalled what had taken place last night ….

That was when she slipped and fell on her butt. The king sized bed would be a pain in the butt to deal with, especially since she wasn't that tall.

"Need some help ?"

Shaking her head, Miaka jumped onto the bed as she began to gather the sheets…..as she could feel herself blush as she heard him chuckle softy.

Still, she knew better than to look at him when he was dressed for work…in a suit, he looked good.

And with her mood, it wouldn't take much for things to get her mind to…..take a turn for the gutter.

Satisfied she had everything, she got down and grabbed the bedding.....and stepped on something.

"What was that?" her husband asked from the door way.

Miaka gulped as she knew it was those shopping bags….they must've gotten tangled in with the bedding.

Looking up, she found he had taken his tie off and had the first six buttons of his shirt were undone…it was so hard to keep from salivating.

"Nothing!" she said, hearing the nervousness in her own voice.

* * *

Miaka blushed as cleaned up the lunch mess. Just the looks he'd given her...he'd eaten more than she had.

Thankfully, he hadn't pushed her and had been working at his laptop for almost an hour, and she had used that time to finish up the housework.

Truth be told, she just didn't know how to act sexy…

Still. If she trusted him….and he hadn't pressured her…and Yui was right.

* * *

She combed out her hair, added bit of makeup, and slowly put the red silk and lace negligee. This time, she wasn't wearing anything that didn't come to her ankles.

After making the bed, she had taken a quick shower, and hoped her husband would still be working.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit looked pretty…not in a sexy way, but in another way.

Opening the bedroom door, she ran and jumped into bed. Still, what would get him to come right away?

"Alexander, can you come here please? I think I got bleach on one of your ties!"

When she saw him in the doorway a few moments later, she gave him a gentle smile as he just stared at her before slowly walking over to the bed.

* * *

"We're saying at the Four Seasons hotel in Chinzan-so. I managed to get us a superior garden-view room" he said, as he cooked breakfast for them both the next morning.

Miaka smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"When are we leaving?"

"After breakfast."

That was when the phone rang as Miaka smiled, looking perky.

Casually, Alexander answered it, making sure that the food would be properly cooked.

"Hello ? When? Okay, just meet us. I'll email you the instructions later" he said sounding cranky.

"Who was that?" she asked, as he hung up the phone.

"Taka. He's coming in tomorrow…so I just told him to meet us at the hotel."

Miaka howled with laughter as Alexander looked….very annoyed.

* * *

Packing her bags, Miaka smiled.

"Of all the times he could visit…" Alexander murmured as he began to pack toiletries for them both.

"Thank you sweetie…" Miaka said as she tossed in more of her recent purchases into her suitcase.

"Don't thank me….I don't want him to ruin our honeymoon. If he does….I'll close down his bank account."

"Why would he?"

"Because he's staying for at least a week…to think I'm paying for all this… "

Miaka chuckled.

"It won't be so bad…and it'll still be nice to have some time alone."

"We better…."

* * *

As Miaka buckled herself in, she gave him kiss on the cheek.

"Um, what are those?" she asked as she saw two wrapped gifts on the back seat.

"You'll just have to wait until we're in our hotel room to find out."

* * *

The hotel was simply elegant….. she looked on, in awe of how she was actually staying in such an expensive place.

She was still getting used to the lifestyle, as she had never pictured getting married to such a wealthy man……much less one was dead sexy, and her former enemy.

As he checked in, she smiled, unaware that once again, she and her husband would soon be summoned.

But this time, they wouldn't be alone.

* * *

**To be concluded……Sacrifice II**


	12. Chapter 12

To read the conclusion, please read " **Sacrifice ****II".**


End file.
